More Than A Slave
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Caroline Forbes became Tyler Lockwood's slave when she turned 18. After being abused for seven months, she has to attend to a public humiliation and an auction where she'll be sold to another master. What happens when her new master discovers a broken woman behind the mask of strong woman she puts on ? And when he finds himself falling for that very same woman ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**This story takes place in the XVIII-XIX centuries. I might make mistakes because I don't really know what existed and what didn't during this time but I choose this period because there was a lot of slavery at that moment in history. In this story, Caroline is human and Klaus is a hybrid, he broke the curse with Katherine in 1492.**

**I'm French so I make mistakes and my English is not perfect, that's why I won't post any chapter before they have been edited by a beta. I want to thank Erica (MidnightAngel30) and Erin (DangerTaylor) who helped me for this chapter and edited it for me. Thanks to both of you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Here she was, in the castle of Lord Richard Lockwood and his wife and son, Carol and Tyler Lockwood. It's been seven months now that she has had to do all of Tyler's chores. For his 21st birthday his parents had the good idea of offering their only child a slave just for himself.

These were hard time in the small village of Mystic Falls, no more so than for Caroline's parents who had lived in poverty for years. Their only chance at survival was to sell their only daughter into a life of service. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday she had been prepared for transfer into His Lordship's care.

This decision did not come lightly to the Forbes family; but the treat of eviction and being on the brink of starvation, they felt they had no other choice. With Caroline's commission, she knew her family would be taken care of. So with a heavy heart Caroline kiss both of her parents and made the short journey across town to the Lockwood estate.

Caroline found the work uninspiring. Having helped her Mama with chores growing up, she quickly fell into a routine. The first week was uneventful and she started to feel safe in her new situation.

What she was not prepared for was when she unfortunately forgot one, little thing. That's when he hit her for the first time. He punched her in the face so hard that red welts were left on her cheek, and that just because she forgot to bring him his pants. That's also when she decided that she was not going to be an easy slave. She was going to fight.

Ever since she was a little girl, Caroline's Mama had told her that Forbes women are strong and can handle anything that is thrown at them. So even though she was stuck in this unfortunate situation, she would not give up or back down from the strong woman she knew she had become.

And so now, after seven months of constant defiance of Tyler's outlandish demands and childish attitude, Caroline was set to be publicly humiliated as punishment for her failure to serve the little Lord Lockwood. This was to take place in the neighbouring village. A lot of Lords would be there, watching the slaves get whipped, beaten, and in some cases, killed.

As a young girl Caroline had witnessed many of the Lockwood slaves be publicly whipped for failure to perform their duties, but she had no idea what awaited her up on the old wooden stage in the center of town. The only comfort that she could keep was that she would not be sentenced to death, having already been told she would be attending to the auction that will follow the punishment and be sold to another family and all, but she shook with fear of her master's whip.

She also wonders about this new family. Will they be as cruel as the Lockwoods? Would she be in the service of a woman this time around? All she did know is that her new home was over a days journey from her village and her family.

She was waiting in the hall for her departure when Tyler appeared around a corner; rope in his hands and a smirk on his face. She was dressed only with a piece of old brown fabric and bare feet. Her hair was fastened with an elastic band as usual.

"Give me your hands, girl!" Tyler ordered, trying to grab her left hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Give me your hands, I've got to tie you up for the trip," Tyler said calmly.

"You will not touch me," Caroline sneered as she pulled her hands out of his reach.

"Oh yes I will," Tyler said,eventually gripping his long fingers around her slender wrist and encircling her wrist with the rope, then grabbing her right hand and doing the same. Next, he encircled her ankles, letting enough space between the two so she could at least walk."Don't need you getting any ideas about running away."

"You have no need to tie me up. I am all too happy to escape this place…and you. I won't fight! Just thinking about the fact that I won't have to see your disgusting face every morning when I wake up makes me smile," Caroline said, smiling and looking into Tyler's murderous glare. She would not have shown it, but she actually was frightened by the glare Tyler gave her at that very moment. Caroline knew that she should hold her tongue, but she could not help herself.

It only took Tyler a few seconds before his anger turned physical, like it always had, and he slapped her hard across the cheek. Caroline lost her balance for only a moment, steadying herself against the wall. She looked back at his dark brown eyes, not showing him for a second how much it hurt, defying him with her intense stare. Her cheek reddened from the slap and she knew that if he hadn't punched her as usual, it was just to avoid bruises on her face to try to have more offers from the other Lords at the auction.

"How dare you meet my eyes as if we are equals, slave." Tyler spat at her, but her pride would not allow her to drop his gaze. "It's a pity I can't keep you! I find it rather arousing when you resist me like this," Tyler brushed his rough thumb over her swollen cheek, "Unfortunately my dad said you are not worthy and that your sharp tongue and bad behavior were not accepted anymore. Oh, and one more thing. If you do anything to embarrass me or this family on our journey," Tyler's smile grew, "let's just say you may have a nasty fall that prevents you from ever reaching your futur Lord's estate."

Caroline finally looked away, disgusted by his comment and not wanting to show him the fear in her eyes. She had taken it too far and she knew that he had the capacity to kill, so even though every bone in her body wanted to show Tyler Lockwood for the coward he was, she lowered her head and answered, "Of course, Lord Lockwood."

With a satisfied smirk Tyler leaned in close to her again, breathing in the scent of the lavender that he knew she tucked in to her bun, "I'm going to prepare for our trip, be ready to depart in twenty minutes." He turned and headed for the stairs, once again leaving her alone in the marble covered hall.

During her time alone, Caroline thought about her parents. They would certainly never know she wasn't with the Lockwoods anymore. She was truly happy about that fact. The life with the Lockwoods had been hell, and now she would eventually be rid of them. But it also scared her because of the punishment she will have to go through before the auction. That caused her to think about the auction, she didn't know which Lord would buy her. She heard stories about some Lords you'd rather die than work for them. She didn't hear much, just about a family composed of four Lords and one Lady, all brothers and sister. The rumor said they have a terrible secret, but no one except the people who work for them knows what it is. They are bound to secrecy and would not dare say a word about it, too scared of the consequences. Close friends knew what this secret was. She also heard you'd rather not know about it.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted when a maid came in her direction. When she reached her, she took the end of the ropes Caroline was tied with and began to walk along the hall to the front door.

"Good morning to you, too, Jane. Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking. It shoots me straight in the heart that you worry over me, but no need to, of course," Caroline said, looking ahead as Jane continued to bring her outside. "Yes, I know, I'll miss you too. It's not like we've been friends for seven months now," Caroline continued. Jane finally turned around to take a look at Caroline.

"I'm sorry, Care. Of course I'll miss you, but I can't talk to you. They said if they caught us talking to you then we'll be treated as traitors. Please don't make me feel even worse about this," Jane said in almost a whisper to be sure no one would hear her talk to Caroline, even if no one was in the room. Caroline could see tears forming in Jane eyes and Caroline, being Caroline, felt badly about what she'd said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's ok. Just don't talk to me, I understand. I know you care about me. Don't cry, please. Plus, I'm sure I'll be fine with my future master. Just bring me outside like you are supposed to and don't talk to me," Caroline said. She didn't let it show, but she was a little hurt they forbade her friend to talk to her. She didn't want Jane to be punished because of her, though.

Jane turned around again without saying a word and brought Caroline outside where Tyler and Lord Lockwood were on horse back waiting for her.

"Tyler, my son, didn't you prepare a horse for Caroline?" Lord Lockwood asked Tyler.

"Well, Father, I thought a little walk would not hurt her," Tyler said, looking at Caroline's feet.

"But I'm bare foot and it's a one day walk Tyler. Are you crazy? Of course this 'little walk' will hurt me. I can't believe it! You really are the worst asshole I've ever seen in my life!" Caroline said angrily, looking at Tyler with a glare that could kill.

"Enough! Mind your tongue, Caroline! You are the slave here, not the other way around. You will behave for the rest of the time you are ours," Lord Lockwood said, outraged, but also used to it coming from Caroline. Tyler looked at her with a grin before grabbing the end of the ropes and tying it up on the horse to be sure Caroline was following.

And then, they began moving forward.

* * *

**Chapter 2 and 3 are written but not edited yet. I'll try to update regularly.**

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think (I accept criticizm that could help me for the next chapters) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is chapter 2 :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and also to those who followed or "favorited" my story.**

**Everytime I have an email that about a review or something else I'm so happy and I jump everywhere and it makes me want to write even more.**

**I wanted to thank my beta, Cami (CamilaScheitlin), for helping me with this chapter. You are wonderful.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the beginning, it was not that difficult for Caroline to follow. But after two hours her feet have began to hurt because of pebbles that were on the path. Her legs felt like jelly from walking for so long and she didn't know if she would keep up for very long now. She felt like her legs would drop at any moment.

She was completely exhausted, physically and emotionally. She was so tired and angry at Tyler. Even if tomorrow she'll be sold to another Lord and he won't be her master anymore, he found a way to make her suffer. He'd always found a way to make her suffer, why would he stop now ? Caroline could perfectly imagine the smile he had on his face the moment he had the idea of making her walk all the way to her punishment, because of course the fact that she was actually going to be punished was not enough for him. It was as if he wanted to show Caroline that he could make her suffer whenever he felt like doing it. That's why she was tired and angry at Tyler.

After one more hour she began to slow down. Tyler looked down at her.

« Come on ! Hurry up ! »Tyler said pulling at the ropes to make her speed up.

« I can't... I'm doing my best. » Caroline said with a heavy breathing.

« It's not a nice walk you have in the morning after breakfast! We've got to be there before tomorrow and if you don't want to walk when it's dark, hurry up and we might arrive before night falls. » Tyler said without looking at her.

Caroline didn't answer and, even if her feet were bleeding now, she managed to speed up a little.

After what felt like days but was actually two more hours, which means she was walking for five hours now, Caroline couldn't take it anymore, her legs couldn't carry her weight any longer, she couldn't stand and her feet really hurt like hell. Her legs just stop carrying her and she dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Tyler heard her fall but didn't turn around or stop his horse. He kept dragging her for approximately fifteen more meters. Of course, he also heard her screaming and crying during those fifteen meters from the pain.

Caroline tried to stand up but she found it impossible with the horse still moving. The pain was awful and she felt her skin break on her legs, « AH! Please stop! » She began to feel tears rolling down her cheeks and now her bare legs burned because of the friction against the ground full of pebbles, « Please, it... hurts! It's... burning my... skin. Stop it! » Caroline said between sobs and cries.

Tyler eventually stopped his horse and turned to watch Caroline on the dirty floor.

« Get up! We don't have time for a stop. Just one more hour if you keep walking at a speed pace. » Tyler said pulling once more at the ropes. Caroline raised her head to look at him.

« I said I can't! » She said, she had intended to say it louder but she only managed to say it in a whisper.

« Well, who said I care? » Tyler asked raising one eyebrow. « You said you can't but I said GET UP! » Tyler shouted. He looked as she managed to push herself off the ground, loosing her balance once or twice before steadying herself and started to walk without sparing a glance at Tyler. Looking back up to the road, he began moving forward as well.

The little cuts and scratches all over her legs from the fall and the drag but didn't even bother her since she didn't feel her legs at all anymore.

* * *

Niklaus Mickaelson was a very feared Lord. His whole family was feared. They were the original vampires, after all. But a lot of people didn't know about that but still feared them. They were known as ruthless and didn't think twice before killing. Klaus was the more heartless of them. People said he didn't feel anything. Kol, his younger brother, was a close second in the heartless list. But no one was as feared as Klaus. People always looked down the second they saw him and never someone had stood up to him. At least, they didn't live long enough to relate the tale.

Klaus was in the village with Kol since two hours now and he was already bored. Kol had dragged him in this village without telling him why. He was in a village walking in the street with his brother for two hours and all he could think about was how he could rip out Kol's liver for not having a good reason to bring him here. He was even wondering if there was a reason at all. He looked up at Kol who was staring at the women on the other side of the street.

« Why are we even here for? » Klaus asked Kol.

« Because, Nik, you know exactly why we are here. » Kol answered turning to look at him.

« Well, I'd like you to remind me since I fail to find a GOOD explanation. » Klaus spat the annoyance clear in his voice.

« Come on now Nik, I'll help you. You killed four of your slaves this week and you are using mine now. I don't like to share... » Kol began but Klaus cut him off.

« Neither do I! So I'll remind you why I killed those slaves. Because you fucked them Kol! » Klaus said angered in his voice taking a menacing step toward his brother.

« I actually fucked one of them but you killed four. » Kol replied annoyed by Klaus' temper.

« Well, I was angry and hungry and you see, they were on my way, what was I supposed to do? I don't want you to answer that question. I am not sorry at all. And plus, they were really tasty. » he said now smirking as he thought about that night, « You know I never keep slaves more than one year. » he added as if it was a casual thing. Well, for him it was. They always ended up dead at some point. Klaus was also known for his impulsivity and every time he got angry, he killed everyone that was on his way.

« Yeah I know, but you had them just for a month. Anyway, we are not here to talk about it over and over again. » Kol said. He seemed to be thinking for a minute before added, « Besides, I don't care that you killed those slave. I just don't like you using mine. » he smiled looking up at Klaus, « I brought you here for a surprise, Nik. Tomorrow there is a public punishment follow by an auction. » Kol said seeming proud of himself.

« Here we go, you should have said it earlier, and I would not have been that moody. » Klaus said smirking at the idea of having new slaves.

« Yes, so much for a surprise. » Kol said sarcastically.

They continued to walk a little. It was almost night so they decided to go back to their hotel. The street was still busy and they could see that some Lords had began to arrive with their slaves. Klaus didn't pay any attention until he smelled blood. He looked around and saw no one bleeding. Then he saw two men on horse back coming through the entrance of the woods, one of them was holding a rope so he follow the length of it until his eyes locked on the slave attached to it.

His eyes opened wide and his mouth went dry at the beauty in front of him. She was blond, something between the color of the sun and gold, and she had beautiful blue eyes, as blue as the sky in spring or summer. He would drown himself in it without even realizing it. She had an expression of pain on her face and her feet were bleeding from walking for too long. She had scratches all over her legs and it looked like she had been literally dragged.

Even in this state she looked beautiful, she was gorgeous, and for someone who have lived for so long, Klaus knew what he was talking about. He walked a little forward to have a better look and to listen if they were talking, even if he could perfectly hear them from his earlier spot.

He saw her legs tremble and he knew that she was going to fall. He watched her as she felt on the dirty ground and her master stopped his horse to look back at her.

« For the tenth time, GET UP! » He yelled at her. He had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Klaus had the impression of knowing him but couldn't replace his name.

« And for the tenth time, I CAN'T! » She yelled back.

_Wow, she's got fire_, Klaus thought.

« How many times will I have to tell you that I am the master and you are the slave? So you do as I say. If I say blink, you blink. Now, get up. »The man said anger clear in his voice.

« Well, 'master' why don't you try and walk and I go on the horse to see how long you can take it, Huh? » Klaus watched as the man's face contorted with anger before he jumped off his horse and began walking toward the slave. She managed to stand up before he reached her and the man went closer to her to whisper in her right ear.

« I thought I told you to not embarrass me, and certainly not in public. If I was you I would watch my tongue Caroline. » He told her with a menacing tone.

_Caroline_, Klaus thought, _a beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

The other man jumped off his horse and walked toward them, he stopped when he reached them and looked at Caroline from head to toes before looking at the man. When he saw her state, he couldn't keep himself from thinking that sometimes, his son should use his brain a little more. All he wanted was to get rid of Caroline. This girl brought nothing more than troubles. And by getting rid of her, he would rather doing it with a good price, but seeing her state, he was not sure that he would.

« Come on, son! It was not really intelligent to spoil the poor child like that just before the auction, she will already be spoiled by the punishment she didn't need more. No one will buy her in this state. » The older man, that he recognized as Lord Lockwood now that he had a better look at him, said to his son, Tyler Lockwood if he remembered well.

Klaus knew exactly who the Lockwoods were. They were a well known family in the supernatural world. They carried the werewolf gene and Klaus had promised to Richard that one day he would turn his son into a hybrid to make him more powerful and in that way he wouldn't have to endure the transition every month. But no one knew that the little Lockwood had activated the curse except form Klaus and his parents. Not even his slaves who were with him every day.

« Well, no offense my Lord but you see your son doesn't do intelligent, actually I'm even wondering if he's got a brain at all... » Caroline said but was cut off by Richard.

« ENOUGH! » He yelled. Caroline turned to look at Tyler.

« Now, your father is taking offense so I'll say it directly to you. I don't think that you've got a brain and I think you are completely stupid and an idiot and... » She didn't get to finish when Tyler slapped her hard on the face. The hit was so hard that she fell to the ground and Klaus watched as a little blood spilled down her chin. She looked up at Tyler and used all the strength she's got to stand up, looking at Tyler directly in the eyes as to defy him.

« I told you to not embarrass me now, didn't I? » Tyler said locking eyes with her.

« I believe you said it but I. DON'T. CARE! » She spat at him not looking down.

_She is fierce that's for sure,_ Klaus thought, but he could see the fear and the pain in her eyes. He could see how her beautiful eyes were filled with tears that she wouldn't let fall down her cheeks. And the way her hands and lower lip were trembling. He could hear the way her heartbeat sped up.

He saw Tyler raising his hand to hit her again and saw her flinch. He didn't know why but in a second he was standing next to Tyler holding his wrist, stopping it just inches away from her beautiful face. And now that he was so close he could see her reddened cheek and the little cut on her lower lip from the slap she took minutes ago. Klaus had never stopped someone from hitting their slaves. He was the first one killing them or the first one that would show to his slaves who was the master. He even enjoyed seeing a slave being put back to its place. And yet, he had stopped Tyler from hitting his slave when she obviously needed to be put back to her place.

« Now, now Mr. Lockwood, Your son is making a scene. » Klaus said dropping Tyler's wrist. Tyler looked at Klaus with disdain and anger for stopping him from hitting Caroline.

« I'm sorry Lord Mikaelson, it was not our intention. I was not expecting you here. » Richard said not meeting his eyes once.

At the second Tyler heard his name he looked down and took a step back from Klaus. He couldn't blame the poor boy, his name was feared in all the country, even in the whole world.

« Well, my brother thought it would be fun to assist to the public punishment and I have a lack of slaves these days so I thought I would buy one or two, you know how it works. » Klaus said casually.

« I'm sorry my Lord, but you say it would be fun to assist the public punishment and yet you stopped me from hitting my slave. » Tyler said still not looking at Klaus.

« Yes, but like I said you were making a scene. There are some children in the street and you scared them. » Not that he really cared but he had to find something to explain his action.

« Oh... You are right. That was stupid of me. » Tyler said.

Caroline began laughing next to him, « Like I said. I don't know if you realize how ridiculous you sound Tyler, really. Because I said you are stupid you hit me and now you said so yourself » She said still laughing, Klaus turned to look at her and the moment her eyes met his she stopped. She cleared her throat before saying politely «Lord... I'm sorry I wasn't listening when they mentioned your name. »

« Mikaelson » He simply answered.

«Right, I knew it. Lord Mikaelson. » She said still looking at him.

Klaus leaned forward and whispered menacingly so no one could hear except from her, « You should behave, love. If I was your master you would be dead by now. » and with that he walked away and went back to his hotel where Kol was waiting for him.

When Klaus arrived to the hotel, he went directly to the suite he was sharing with Kol. He opened the door only to find Kol with two naked girls on his lap in the couch. He was drinking the blood of one of them at her wrist and it reminded Klaus he hadn't fed all day, he had totally forgot about it the minute he had seen Caroline. Right, Caroline, Klaus didn't know why he had stopped this Tyler Lockwood from hitting her. What he told her was true, if he would have been Tyler, she would be dead by now. Klaus told himself it was just an impulsive act, after all he was known for being an impulsive man.

He needed to stop thinking about her, it was totally stupid. He grabbed one of the girls Kol had brought, the one he hadn't fed from yet. She was a redhead woman and the one Kol was feeding from was blond.

« Hey! I brought her for me, brother! » Kol said letting go of the blonde's wrist.

« I didn't bring dinner and I'm hungry, keep the blond and I take the redhead. » Klaus replied looking at Kol.

« Well, maybe I wanted the redhead. » Kol spat at Klaus locking eyes with him.

« I don't like blonds and never will, you perfectly know that. » Klaus stated looking at the blond now. She was not as beautiful as Caroline. Her hair was tern and not the right shade of blond and her eyes were green. _Stop, you are thinking about her again_.

« It didn't seem to bother you the other day when I caught you with one in your bed. » Kol said looking, him too, at the blond on his lap with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

« Well, she had nice curves. Blond or not she was still a woman who wanted to please me. But since you brought a redhead and not two blonds I'd rather take this one. » Klaus said, now looking at the redhead one.

« As you wish. » Kol said throwing his hand in the air in defeat before returning to his girl.

Klaus just grabbed the girl's hair and pulled to the side to expose her neck. He looked at it for a minute and then his face changed, his eyes darkened and his iris became golden, veins appeared under his eyes, he bared his fangs and he bit hard in the girl's neck. He didn't bother to compel her so the girl squirmed and screamed at the beginning, but as he drank the delicious blood she stopped moving. Klaus listened to her heartbeat as it slowed down and when she was dead he just dropped her limp body to the floor and without a glance back he went for his room.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll assist to the punishment :)**

**Thank you for reading and please leave reviews, it makes me want to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope you'll like it and please leave review I love reading them.**

**If you don't want to give up on Klaroline like me you can find a link to sign a petition on my profil.**

**Thank you for reviewing following and "favoriting"**

**Thank you Cami for editing this story for me, you are perfect.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Caroline had spent the entire night in what looked like a cave with all the other slaves that would be attending to the punishment and the auction. It was small and dirty, actually it was disgusting. The cave was dark and she couldn't see much but she could make out some faces, the ones close to her. She saw men but it was mostly women in the room. Next to her was a young girl, approximately the same age as herself but she didn't look really friendly and when Caroline had tried to talk to her, the girl hadn't even bother to answer, not even a simple nod to acknowledge her, nothing. At some point Caroline thought she might be deaf or mute but when the girl looked at her and asked her to shut up Caroline understood that the girl's problem was just that she was a halfwit.

She was so exhausted that at some point she dropped herself on the ground and fell asleep. After a few hours of rest, Caroline felt someone shook her. She opened her eyes to find the girl from last night looking at her.

« You must wake up, we are leaving the cave. » She said nonchalantly before walking away from her in the direction everyone else was going.

Caroline rubbed her tired eyes before looking around her and realized that she was practically the last one in the room. She got up on her shaky legs, weak from the long walk she had yesterday. Just after the walk her legs were fine since she didn't feel them at all, but now they hurt like hell and it was a miracle she actually could stand and walk.

She was totally stressed, she had no idea what would be her punishment and who would buy her. There it was, her neurotic and control freak side wanted to make its appearance because she had no control over what was going to happen, and not knowing was going to eat her alive if she let it.

She began to walk toward the exit of the cave and just the moment she reached the doorway a man, who was standing next to her that she hadn't noticed, grabbed her wrists and tied her up with a rope. She didn't try to fight, it would be useless.

She then realized that she was linked with the slaves before her and the one behind her. Like this, all the slaves were tied up together so no one could escape.

And with that, all the slaves began moving forward. They were led buy guards. Once she was in the sunlight, Caroline blinked a few time to adjust her eyes to the light before looking at the slaves, their were approximately fifteen, maybe twelve but not more and that including only five men. They all looked tired but not as much as her. She looked down at her legs, cuts all over them. She really looked awful. She couldn't see her face and right now she thought it was a blessing because she must look like a mess. And as if this wasn't enough she hadn't eat anything since her departure from Lord Lockwood's estate.

Caroline looked back up to see the people in the street looking at them with disdain, like if they were mere animals. She continued to move forward when a little boy, who must be not more than 8 years old, dropped his ball and it rolled on the ground toward her. She caught it and smiled at the kid who was making his way to her and he smiled back at her and in that moment she forgot where she was and why she was there. It was a little difficult for her to grab it with her wrists tied up but she managed to. Caroline had always loved children. The boy had big brown eyes and short brown hair, he was cute and when he was smiling like that it made her genuinely happy. Then, when he was about to reach her, a woman, who she assumed was his mother, grabbed his arm and yanked him away from her as if she was contagious of some virus, as if she was not even human. She looked at her with such disgust, and then looked at her son.

« Do not go near those people Joshua, ever. Do you understand me? » She all but yelled at him. The little boy, Joshua, looked at his mother then back at her with confusion. « Do you understand me? » She asked once more but more calmly this time.

« Yes mommy but I want my ball. » He said looking back at his mother.

« I'll buy you a new one, I won't let you touch that one now that she touched it. » She said pointing at the ball Caroline had in her hands. « Come now, we must go sweetie. » And with that they began moving in the opposite direction.

Caroline felt a tear roll over her cheek and she dropped the ball on the floor before starting to walk once more. She felt hurt. How could this woman talk about her like she had? Was that what everyone was thinking when they looked at her? Yes, that was certainly.

She looked up and saw the wooden stage on the center of the village. She took a deep breath and kept her head high as she walked toward it.

Klaus was in front of the wooden stage with Kol, waiting for the slaves to arrive and the show to begin. After a few minutes he saw the slaves began to arrive. He looked at all of them until his eyes caught her. Caroline, her beautiful face smiling at a little boy who was smiling back at her. Her smile was so genuine and he wondered how she could look so happy at that very moment, when she was going to be punished and sold a few minutes or hours later, depending on the punishment and the number of slaves. Then he saw the boy's mother grab his arm and he perfectly heard what she said to him.

He knew that the slaves were treated like lower humans beings, but Klaus couldn't understand how someone would look at her, with her light and beauty, with such disdain.

He looked back up at Caroline and saw a tear roll down her cheek before she dropped the ball and moved forward. Klaus could see the hurt in her eyes and he didn't like it. Wait, no, no, no, he didn't care if she was hurt, it's just that she was so beautiful when she was smiling. Plus, he was not going to see her smile again for a few hours now with what was coming for her. He looked forward to it. There was something he found exhilarant about seeing people suffer.

« So, Nik, any idea which slaves will have the honor of being yours? » Kol asked from next to him. Klaus turned around to look at his brother.

« No, I'll see when the moment comes. » Klaus answered honestly. « Plus, we don't even know which ones are going to be killed and which ones are going to be sold. »

« Yeah, I can see some who would be just fine in my bed. » Kol said thoughtfully looking at the slaves.

« Well, let me remind you that none of mine will be in your bed Kol. » Klaus all but growled.

« Fine, that's a pity I have enough slaves at home. That would be too much to take care of. I don't feel like having more weak humans bothering me. » Kol said looking back at Klaus.

With that, Klaus looked at the stage where the slaves had been brought and were all aligned. A middle aged man with grey hair climbed on the stage as well and approached the crowd gathered for the event.

« Hello, gentlemen. Welcome to the public punishment follow by the auction of the slaves just behind me. Present are seventeen slaves, five males and twelve females. Eight of them are sentenced to death, which means there will be nine slaves at the auction. » The man said. He reached for a paper in his back pocket before adding, « So, we will begin by the slaves that are sentenced to death, then the other slaves. After that, there will be a break, during which the slaves are going to get cleaned up for the auction. » He put his paper back in his pocket. « Let's get started, shall we. » He turned toward the slaves. « All the slaves, except for the ones who are sentenced to death, get off the stage please. »

Nine guards climbed on the stage and grabbed each one slave and led them off the stage.

Klaus watched which one was still on the stage and with confusing relief, he noticed that Caroline was not one of the slaves that were going to be killed.

* * *

Caroline was led behind the stage but she could still see what was happening on it. There were three men and five women still on stage. Caroline watched with horror as they were aligned and guards put bags on their heads.

The guards got off the wooden stage and positioned themselves just a few feet from it before they took each one a small pistol and aimed at the slaves on stage. Caroline wanted to look away but she found it impossible as she saw them fired and one by one the slaves dropped dead to the floor. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the eight dead bodies on the stage. It was horrible, the way they were killed like they were nothing.

She finally looked away and she spotted Tyler looking right at her with a terrifying glare. She looked away from Tyler and her eyes locked on Lord Mikaelson that she just met yesterday. He was smiling, or rather smirking. He was looking at the dead bodies with contentment. She could see it in his profound blue eyes. It was as if it was exhilarating for him to see those people die. That sent shivers down Caroline's spine and she immediately looked away.

What kind of man enjoys watching people die that way? Even Tyler didn't seem that comfortable watching people die. And Caroline perfectly knew that Tyler was capable of horrible things, he was capable of killing someone. But that look on Lord Mikaelson's face. That look made her want to go back with Tyler. Now that she thought about it, Tyler had looked down the moment he had realized who was in front of him yesterday. Even Lord Richard had looked down. What did that mean? Caroline was put away from her thought when she heard some of the slaves next to her talking.

« Have you seen? There are two men of the Mikaelson family? » One of the girl asked.

« Yes, but I'd rather die than be bought by one of them. I heard things, they are cruel, they are horrible. They are feared even by the other Lords. » Another one smaller who didn't appear more than fifteen said.

Caroline remembered a conversation she had with some other slaves back at the Lockwood's estate « Are they more or it is just the two of them? » She asked them.

« Yes, they are four brothers and one sister but one of the brothers we never hear about him. » The fifteen years old girl answered.

That was what she thought. The Lords she had heard about as well. Now she wanted to go back with Tyler. Or with anyone, but not with one of them. For nothing in the world she wanted to go with them. But of course, it better was to be free.

But for now she had something else to worry about because the bodies had been removed from the stage and it was time for the punishment. The man from earlier went back on the stage and looked at the crowd.

« The punishment will start now. I'll call the name of the slave that has to come on stage, then I'll say the sentence and you all know what follows. » He said with a huge smile on his face.

Caroline found it all disgusting. The way they were treating the slaves like animals was disgusting.

She then realized that she could be the first one to be called and she felt the urge to run away from this place. But she couldn't, there were guards everywhere to be sure no one escaped. She just had to wait until all of this was over. And for a moment she wished she would have been sentenced to death.

« Please, bring me April Young, » The man called the first slave. Caroline turned around to see who was April and she saw that it was the young girl that had spoken earlier. She had dark black hair and blue eyes. She really was a pretty girl. Once she was on stage the man continued, « Her master, Lord Bravaud, sentenced her to be whipped five times for failure at his demands. »

The guard that had brought her on stage took a whip before positioning April on her knees, face toward the crowd and he bared her back before taking a step back and whipped her across the back with his full strength once. April screamed when the whip touched her and Caroline being behind the stage could see the mark on her back. The whip had broken the skin and blood began to sink all over her back, staining her dress. And it went on the same for four other times. When it was over, the guard grabbed her arm, she stood up and he turned her around to let the crowd see her spoiled back. Everything was a show for the rich Lords.

Then, he brought her off the stage and took her away to be cleaned up.

« Bring Hayley Marshall on the stage, » Caroline turned to see who Hayley was and she saw the girl with who she tried to talk during the night in the cave. Now, with the sunlight, Caroline could see what the girl looked like and she was a beautiful brown haired woman with green eyes. But she had been right, she didn't look friendly at all. «Her master, Lord Gerard, sentenced her to be whipped eight times for failure at his demands. »

Everything that happened next was exactly the same than what happened with April. It was difficult for Caroline to hear her scream and cry like this even if the girl had been so mean to her earlier.

When Hayley was finished, it was another girl's turn and she had been whipped eight times as well. Then it was a man's turn and he had been whipped ten times. Next, it was a middle aged woman with grey hair and brown eyes, she had been sentenced to fourteen lashes. The poor woman couldn't even stand up and they had to drag her off the stage. The girl after was sentenced to be whipped fifteen times. It was now the turn of the last man's turn and he had been sentenced to seventeen lashes.

Now it was just Caroline and another girl. Caroline was terrified, she had noticed that with each slave that passed by, the sentences were worse. She was praying to be the next and not be the last one and have the worst sentence but when she looked at the redheaded girl shaking next to her, she wanted to tell her that she would be ok and she thought that maybe it would be better to be the last one after all because the girl next to her seemed even more terrified than herself. When the man called the other girl's name, Caroline sighed but she didn't know if it was from relief or from fear. The redhead had received twenty lashes and was now walking off the stage. Caroline knew that it was her turn now since she was the last one, it was not a difficult guess.

« And last and not least, » The man said looking at his paper « Oh, not really the slave we want at our home this one, is she ? » He stated laughing. « Bring Caroline Forbes on stage. »

Klaus watched as a guard appeared with the beautiful blonde, dragging her by the arm. He smiled to himself, he knew the first time he saw her that she was not really the one that liked to take orders but right now he wondered why she was the last one to be punished. All the others had the same reason, failure to their masters' orders.

« Her master, Tyler Lockwood, sentenced her to be whipped thirty times and being humiliated by her master, » _That's a really bad sentence_, Klaus thought. « For failure to his demands, disobedience, attempt to escape, betrayal, and finally for having embarrassed her master. »

When Caroline heard that she was going to receive thirty lashes and be humiliated it brought a chill down her spine. Ok, maybe she shouldn't have help a prisoner to escape but that was hardly betrayal when she had never promised her loyalty to the Lockwood. Disobedience, well, he didn't really expect her to kiss his boots, did he? Having embarrassed her master, that was not her fault, she just couldn't control her tongue sometimes.

The guard pushed Caroline on her knees and bared her back the same way he had done with the eight other slaves before her. He took his whip, took a step back and at that moment, Caroline thought back at what her Mama had said, she was strong. She would try her best to not show Tyler that he might have won. She looked up and found Tyler's eyes in the crowd and she hold his gaze as the whip connected with her skin for the first lash.

Klaus looked at her with interest as she looked up and locked her eyes with the Lockwood boy in the crowd. The whip connected with her skin with a loud noise that echoed in his hears, but nothing else, just the sound of the whip connected hard with her skin. With all the others he hadn't heard it because they were covering it with their screams and cries but as he watched Caroline, all he could see was a single tear fall from her eyes and roll over her cheek. Klaus was mesmerized by the strong woman he had in front of him. He'd tortured a lot of people in his long life and he had to admit, it was really rare to find someone like her, if not impossible except for the ones that had been trained for. Klaus wondered what had happened to Caroline.

As she received more lashes, more tears fell from her eyes and her face was stained with tears. Small whimpers and sobs escaped her mouth now and he could smell the marvelous smell of her blood. It was only then, at the eleventh lashes that she screamed for the first time. Her screams made him feel uneasy. It was not like the others, it was a piercing scream that you would hear several miles away and that removed you to your very core. Everyone was silent and looking at her as the last lash touched her skin and she still had her head high as she looked at Tyler.

Klaus looked at Tyler and saw that he didn't seem too happy at her intense glare. Klaus was glad that it was over because as much as hearing the others scream had been exhilarating, he was uncomfortable hearing her scream.

« Lord Tyler Lockwood, please, it is your turn. » The man said. And with that Tyler began walking toward the stage before climbing on it. « I let you the honor of showing her spoiled back to the crowd Lord Lockwood. »

Caroline couldn't let him have this 'honor'. So when she saw Tyler turning toward her, she did her best to try and stand up before he reached her.

Klaus watched as Tyler turned to get Caroline up and show her wounded back and he saw anger pass through his feature as he looked at her. So, Klaus looked at her and saw Caroline put her hands on the floor and pushing on them with all her strength to stand up. Her arms trembled as they carried her weight as her knees didn't touch the wooden stage anymore. Then she pushed on her hands one last time to straighten on her feet. She passed past Tyler and turned around to show her back on her own.

Klaus was looking at Caroline on the stage and all he could think about was how beautiful and strong she was. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Even in that moment, he could see the light in her eyes. Klaus had never been that intrigued by a woman before but the creature in front of him made him forget were he was at that moment. Until he saw her back with all this blood and that brought him back to reality. She had blood all over her back and he was sure that some of the wounds would leave scars there. The marks took him to a time far away. Being human. Under Mikael's watch.

Caroline looked up to see Tyler staring at her with so much anger that she flinched. As he took a step forward, she took a step back. He took another step forward, so she took another step back but was met with the edge of the stage. Tyler continued to walk toward her, he reached her, grabbed her hard by the arm and whispered in a menacing tone, « Didn't you have enough? Are you still trying to humiliate me? I swear that I will end you one day. I would suggest you stop now before you cross the line, girl. »

Caroline didn't answer to that and let him drag her back in the middle of the stage. He let go of her arm and turned to face her, « I want you to kneel in front of me. » Tyler said in a loud voice for everyone to hear.

She looked at him and ignored his order. Tyler walked around her and hit her in the back of her knees so she fell on her knees. He came closer and whispered in her right ear, « You should do what I say because if you don't, I _will_ end you. ». Then he walked back to his spot in front of her.

He stood in front of her and seemed to be thinking for a moment. « Kiss my boot. » He said smiling. _Seriously,_Caroline thought_, take a hint, you've tried that one once._

As Caroline didn't show any sign of moving, Tyler grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck and pushed her head toward his boot where he forced until her lips were touching his boot. « There, that wasn't complicated now, was it? ».

She didn't answered and as soon as he released her neck she backed off from his shoes. But Tyler was not satisfied, no, he wanted one more thing that he knew would be not that awful outwardly but for Caroline it would be. He smiled to himself and said, « I want you to tell me that you love me. ».

Caroline looked up at Tyler with disgust, « No! You can burn in hell. »

« Be careful, remember what I told you! » He whispered as he leaned forward.

His words rang in her ears _'I will end you'_. But the words he wanted her to tell him were so important to Caroline. She had never said those three words to anyone except her parents, ever. They were so much more than just words to her. But yet again, she was finally getting away from Tyler and her punishment was behind her now. With a little luck she wouldn't be sold to Lord Mikaelson and she will finally have a better life, still as a slave but a better life still. She couldn't allow herself to die after everything she had been through.

« I... I love... I love you. » She heard herself say after a few minutes of silence. The smile on Tyler's face showed how proud he was of himself and it made Caroline want to vomit just thinking about what she just said to him.

Klaus heard the disgust in her voice as she said she loved him. But he would rather die than say those words if he didn't mean them, hell he didn't even say them when he actually meant them. He had not once in his life said them, not even as a human. So he concluded that in some way she had to mean them at one point.

With that, Caroline was dragged off the stage and brought elsewhere to be cleaned up for the auction.

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you think and leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone ! Here is chapter 4, we'll see a little flashback of Caroline :)**

**Thank you to everyone who review and follow and add my story to their favorites. Please leave reviews, I love reading them, let me know what you think and enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you to Cami (CamilaScheitlin) for helping me :) You are crazy but we both are so I forgive you. You are wonderful.**

* * *

Chapter 4

After being cleaned up and dried, Caroline looked around the room to find her clothes but they were nowhere to be found.

The room was dark without any window. In the middle, there was a wooden tub in which Caroline had a bath a few minutes ago. The walls were painted in a dark brown. It smelled stuffy and musty. It made Caroline feel ill and she had to restrain herself from throwing up.

After ten minutes alone and naked in this disgusting room, the woman who had help Caroline to clean up entered the room.

« I'm sorry, miss, I can't find my clothes. » Caroline said politely to the young woman. She had short brown hair and small brown eyes. She was a little taller than Caroline. At that moment, Caroline noticed that the woman was carrying a dress in her arms.

« Please, call me Grace. And don't worry for your clothes, I brought you a dress, » She said as she showed the dress to Caroline. « Yours was all bloody and it wasn't even a dress. You have to wear a clean dress for the auction if you want to have good offers. » with that, Grace handed her the dress.

Caroline took it with a sad face. « Thank you, Grace. » She put the dress on and moved to look in the mirror.

The dress was blue with long sleeves. It fell down to her ankles and had a brown belt to mark the waist. It was a simple dress for a simple villager, nothing fancy, but still a nice dress. Her Mama always said that blue was the color that looked better on her.

Once Caroline was ready, Grace came behind her to adjust her hair, picking it up in a bun. Caroline never kept her hair down except to sleep and to bath. No woman who respected herself properly would let her hair down in public. Even as a slave, Caroline still wanted to look as much respectable as she could.

« We have to go now. They are waiting for you to start the auction. » Grace said looking at Caroline through the reflection in the mirror.

« Yes, of course. » Caroline answered before turning around and following Grace's steps out of the room.

She felt worse than going to the punishment. She was going to be sold, and the uncertainty of who was going to be her new master was a horrible feeling. At least for the punishment she knew what to expect. Pain. But now what? She didn't know.

* * *

Klaus was talking with Kol waiting for the slaves to be cleaned up and dressed for the auction when he saw Lord Gerard making his way toward him. Lord Gerard was a tall man with dark skin and brown eyes. Klaus and Kol knew him for at least fifty years now, maybe more.

Klaus had met him when he was still human and they had developed a frienship and when Marcel had asked him to turn him into a vampire, Klaus had said yes and turned him a few months later. Marcel was like a brother to Klaus, his protégé.

« Klaus, Kol » He said shaking both of their hands in greeting. Of course, being a friend of the family meant that he was allowed to call them by their first name.

« Marcel, to what do we owe the pleasure? » Kol asked Marcel.

« Well, I wanted to talk about one of the slaves, » Marcel said nonchalantly.

« Which one? » Klaus asked looking directly in Marcel's brown eyes.

« Hayley Marshall, » Marcel answered without saying anything else. Klaus thought for a moment searching in his memory which slave was this Hayley. Then he remembered. It was the one with brown hair and green eyes that was the second one to be punished.

« What about her? » Klaus asked annoyed. He had totally no interest in this girl.

« I wanted to ask if you could buy her, » Marcel paused and looked around to be sure no one could hear, «She is a werewolf. We can't let a human buy her. »

« Well, that is not of my concern. Why don't you keep her? » Klaus clearly didn't care about that Hayley and knowing that she was a werewolf didn't change anything.

« I can't keep a girl who turns into a wolf once a month, Klaus. I know you have werewolves, one more won't hurt. » Marcel said. Klaus could say that he was almost desperate to get rid of the werewolf girl.

« Fine, I'll buy her. » Klaus agreed but without much interest.

« Thank you, Klaus. » Marcel said grateful.

Kol watched as his brother accepted and he smiled. When he had learnt that Marcel had a werewolf he had asked him to ask Klaus to buy it. Kol knew very well that werewolves had mates and he wanted to find Klaus' mate. He had always wanted to. Of course he knew that the wolf can kind of choose his mate. He had talked about it with him a long time ago but Klaus was convinced that he would never have a mate because he was not just a werewolf but also a vampire and he had lived for so long and never found his mate, never found a woman worth being his mate-not that he was searching for it in the first place-that he was sure he would never have one. But Kol had still hopes that he would find his mate and stop being too homicidal, and maybe stop daggering his siblings by the same occasion.

« Don't thank me, Marcel, you owe me one. » Klaus said before turning toward Kol and completely ignoring Marcel as a clue for him to leave.

He looked at Klaus for one minute before leaving without another world. Of course, Klaus would only agree so Marcel could owe him one. Klaus never did anything if it brought him nothing in exchange. He should have guessed it.

Kol looked at Marcel who was leaving and then back at Klaus. He had to act as if he didn't care much about Klaus accepting the wolf.

« Rebekah will not be happy, Nik. » Kol said to his brother arching his eyebrow.

« And why is that? » Klaus asked mimicking Kol's posture and expression.

« Because she doesn't like werewolves. They scare her, every full moon she becomes crazy and yells at everyone. You know that, you are the first one she yells at. » Kol answered and smiled. Kol loved everything that could bother Rebekah. He loved to annoy her, and knowing that it would bother her having another werewolf at home made him even prouder of himself. With that, it gave him two good reasons to bring werewolves at home.

Before Klaus could answer they heard someone walking on stage so they turned toward it to look at the man from earlier approaching.

« Gentlemen, the auction will begin. Please, bring the slaves on stage » He said turning toward the back of the stage and watching as the slaves were brought on it.

Klaus watched as they all climbed on the wooden stage, noticing the werewolf before his eyes locked on Caroline. She was beautiful, in a long blue dress that brought out her eyes. The dress was nothing fancy, just a peasant's dress but unlike what she was wearing before it was still a dress. And she looked ravishing even with the bags under her eyes, the small cut at her lower lip and the bruise at her jaw. Seeing her spoiled face made him feel uneasy but he ignored it. At some point, Caroline's eyes met his and she instantly looked elsewhere. Klaus smiled to himself as he saw the blush reaching her cheeks.

« Let's starting with April Young, female, 16 years old. » Klaus looked at the slave that was now next to the man. She was dress with a simple brown dress, much similar to the one Caroline was wearing. « The auction begins with $800, »

A few men made some offers during a few minutes before no one offered more than Marcel for April.

« $1250 to Lord Gerard. One... two... three... awarded. » The man said pointing at Marcel. A guard came across April to grab her and bring her to Marcel. Marcel gripped his fingers around her small arm to keep her close.

« Next, Hayley Marshall, female, 21 years old. » Klaus watched over at Marcel to see him looking straight at him and nodding. « The auction begins with $750. »

Hayley's dress was a dark red. She was carrying herself as if she was better than the other slaves. Klaus was not really fond of girls who believed themselves to be better than others, especially if the girl in question was a slave. He could tell by her posture and expression that she was trying to seduce the Lords in the crowd to have the best offer. If not for Marcel, Klaus wouldn't have made any offer for this Hayley.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed a few men had made offers and the offer was now at $1100. Without much interest, Klaus put his right hand up, « $1200 » he yelled his offer. He saw Marcel relax a little at his sudden involvement in the auction.

Klaus noticed that Marcel was not the only one to react at his involvement, Hayley looked at his direction and she seemed really happy about the idea and now she was looking at him with longing, trying to seduce him. Klaus didn't really appreciate women who thought he could be seduced that easily with a simple suggestive glare. He usually took them in his bed and then killed them.

He also noticed the men that had made offers looking down in defeat. Well, at least he wouldn't have to spend much money in something he didn't really want.

« $1200 to Lord Mikaelson. One... two... three... awarded. » The man said pointing at Klaus.

Klaus watched as a guard grabbed Hayley by the arm and dragged her off the old wooden stage to make his way toward him but what caught his eyes was Caroline. She looked relieved as she saw Hayley being dragged away, as if she was relieved that she was not the slave that he had bought. Of course, she never looked his way, it was clear that she was avoiding his glances.

The guard with Hayley came across from him and said with fear evident in his voice, « Lord Mikaelson, I brought you your new slave. »

Klaus didn't even bother to look at the man, nor at Hayley, he just waved his hand nonchalantly toward Kol before adding, «Give her to my brother.»

The guard turned toward Kol and handed him Hayley, he grabbed her arm looking her up and down before looking back at the stage without a word. The guard made quickly his way back toward the stage but not before doing a reverence even if they were not looking at him.

Klaus watched as the slaves were sold one by one, some around $1000 and some around $3000. The more expensive one had been sold at $5000. Now it was just Caroline on the old wooden stage.

« Caroline Forbes, female, 18 years old. » Klaus' interest was picked at the announcement of Caroline's turn, « The auction begins with $500. »

« $600 » A man yelled, looking around him to see if someone would make another offer.

« $800 » Another man yelled after a few minutes.

« $900 » The man across from Klaus yelled.

« $1500 » The man that had made the first offer shouted.

They waited for a few minutes before the man on stage said, « $1500 to Lord Bravaud. » Klaus looked at Caroline who seemed happy with the turn of event. « One... two... three... awar... »

« $10 000 » Klaus yelled through the chocked crowd interrupting the man. He hadn't planned that he would buy her but the idea of her being someone esle's made him feel angry. He wanted her to be his and no one else's. But what made him really feel angry was that she wanted to be someone else's. No, what was he thinking? He didn't care, he was not angry, he didn't want her to be his. He was just Klaus and if he could take someone's happiness, of course he would.

« Well, that will be $10 000 to Lord Mikaelson then. One... two... three... awarded. » The man said trying to hide his surprised expression.

Caroline lost her smile the moment she understood that her new master was Klaus. Exactly the one she didn't want. Klaus was all too happy to see that. The fact that she seemed happy with her new master had been the little push he had needed to buy her, at least that was what he told himself. And he didn't regretted it for a second.

As Caroline was dragged off the stage, Kol turned toward Klaus, « You didn't need to put $10 000, Nik. » Kol said before looking at Hayley. Right, Hayley, Klaus had totally forgotten about her.

He looked at her, ignoring Kol's comment. She was smiling and looking at him in that suggestive way once again. She looked a little disappointed by the fact that he had bought her for only $1200, not even the half of what he paid for Caroline. But she hid it pretty well.

« Lord Mikaelson, I brought you your other slave. » A trembling voice said next to him. He turned to see the guard that had brought Hayley with Caroline next to him. Klaus grabbed Caroline's right arm and began walking away from the crowd without acknowledging the guard. Kol followed close behind with Hayley.

Caroline could feel Hayley's murderous glare burn her back but ignored it. She was too deep in her thought to spat a nasty comment right now.

Lord Mikaelson, the one you would rather die than to work for bought her. Oh God, what is she going to do now? What is she going to become? Yesterday she was all too happy to leave the Lockwood estate and now... She didn't know what to think.

She looked at him, she hadn't given any attention before but she had to admit he looked good. Hell, he was actually handsome. With his blond curly hair and his beautiful blue eyes. He had amazing eyes. She could easily drown herself in them. And those lips surrounded by his three-day stubble, those full lips. Caroline wanted to kiss them, lick them, bite them, eat them... _Ok, stop, what is wrong with me,_ Caroline thought.

She looked back up at his eyes and he was staring straight at her. Caroline immediately looked down at her feet._Great, he caught you staring, Caroline_. She felt the heat reaching her cheeks and looked back up to see that he was smirking before he looked back in front of him as they continued walking forward.

Klaus couldn't hold the smirk back. Seeing her looking at him and more espacially looking at his lips made him want to smirk, but what made him eventually smirk was that when she realized he had caught her staring she blushed. She was so beautiful.

They finally reached a carriage. Klaus opened the door and shoved Caroline inside roughly, Kol did the same with Hayley and Klaus popped his head inside, « Kol and I prefer travel on horse back so it will be just the two of you in there. And don't bother us during the trip. You wouldn't want trouble, would you? » He asked looking at both Caroline and Hayley.

« Of course, Lord Mikaelson. » Hayley answered smiling.

« Call me Lord Niklaus, » Klaus snapped before looking intensively at Caroline, waiting for her to answer.

« Yes, Lord Niklaus, we wouldn't want that. » She answered dryly keeping her head high. She wouldn't back down, she didn't with Tyler, why would she with him?

Klaus ignored her sharp tone this time and closed the door of the carriage before climbing on his horse followed by Kol. Klaus gave some orders to the man that was driving the carriage before they began moving forward.

Inside the carriage, as soon as Klaus closed the door, Hayley lost her smile and her seductive expression to replace it with disdain and anger directing at Caroline.

« You shouldn't talk to your master that way, you should show him some respect. » she spat. Hoping that Klaus was listening and it would earn her some points.

« The way I talk is none of your concern. I suggest you mind your business. » Caroline said calmly.

« You should also be careful the way you talk to me. Soon enough Lord Niklaus will show his preference toward me and at that moment I could ask him to get rid of you and he'll just do that. » Hayley said with a big smile and looking past Caroline imagining what she just said.

« Well, all I see for now is that he doesn't even value you the half of what he values me. » Caroline said, still showing any emotion.

With that, Hayley saw red. Caroline could have swear that she saw her eyes turn golden for a few second before they turned back to normal. But she thought it was probably in her head due to the lack of sleep.

Hayley was about to reply when they heard someone knock on the carriage door, « Would you two shut up, I don't want to hear you once more for the rest of the journey. I can't even hear my thoughts with all your chit chat. » Kol yelled through the door.

_So much for a little 'chit chat_, Caroline thought. She was thankful to Kol for stopping this conversation which wouldn't have ended up well. Hayley's temper reminded Caroline of Tyler. She shook her head, wanted to block any thought of Tyler. She looked out the small window before falling deeply asleep.

_It was the evening, Tyler was drunk, he had been drinking, and playing cards with some men from the village. He called for her to bring a new bottle of scotch._

_Caroline left the room to search for a new bottle of scotch, as Tyler had asked. Once she was in front of all the bottles, she was not sure which one was scotch. Caroline grabbed one and went back in the room where Tyler and his friends were._

_« Fill my glass, girl! » Tyler ordered without even looking at her._

_She did as he ordered and took a step back. Tyler brought his glass to his mouth took a sip and spat it back in his glass. « I asked you to bring a bottle of scotch! » He yelled at her._

_Caroline looked confused, she didn't understand what was wrong. Tyler took the empty bottle of scotch stood up and took the bottle Caroline just brought. He showed Caroline the one she had brought and yelled, « THIS is a bottle of WHISKEY! » _

_Caroline was terrified, she took a step back looking at the bottle, « I'm sorry Tyler, I don't know much about liquor. I didn't know what the bottle looked like. » she said with a trembling voice._

_« You didn't know what the bottle looked like? I'll show you, and next time you'll know. » Tyler spat approaching Caroline dangerously._

_« It's okay Tyler, drop it. She didn't know. » A man that was around the table said. He had dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes._

_« Mind your business, Damon. She didn't know? Well, next time she will. » Tyler said still looking straight at Caroline, « Look Caroline, » he showed her the empty bottle, « THIS is a bottle of scotch, do you see it? » he waved the bottle in front of her face._

_« Yes, Tyler, I saw it. Please I won't do the same mistake again. » Caroline's voice was just a whisper. She was so scared. She was used to his temper and perfectly knew how it would end up. She wouldn't aggravate her case by stand up to him right now when he was drunk and in front of his friends if she wanted to have at least a slim chance to get out of the room without any bruise._

_« Are you sure? Because I'm not sure » he yelled before shoving the bottle in Caroline's face. She felt to the floor holding her forehead were the bottle had hit her._

_Tyler straddled her and punched her across the face, « Have you seen it now? » he yelled before punching her once more. Caroline was crying and she had blood dropping from her forehead because of the bottle and from her mouth and nose because of the punches.__She didn't answer, knowing it would enrage Tyler even more._

_Then, Tyler took the bottle and hit the floor with it. The bottle broke and Tyler brought the remaining of the bottle near Caroline's throat, « THIS is a bottle of scotch! » he yelled once more._

_The tip of the broken glass broke the skin in Caroline's neck and she let out a painful yelp. Blood began dripping down her neck to her chest that was rising up and down frantically._

_Caroline thought she was going to die because of a stupid bottle of liquor. She promised herself that if she survived tonight, she would learn to recognize every bottle of liquor. And when she thought he would slit her throat from ear to ear, Tyler was yanked away from her.__  
_  
_Caroline sat up, bringing her hand to her neck where she had a small cut but that will for sure leave a scar. She looked up to see that it was Damon that had taken Tyler off of Caroline._

_« Stop mate, you are drunk, you don't know what you are doing » He said looking back at Caroline on the floor, « You should go away » he said to Caroline._

« Wake up » Another man said, « Wake up, love. »

« Wake up, » Klaus said shaking Caroline, « Wake up, love. » he shook her a little harder and she eventually opened her eyes.

Hayley was out of the carriage waiting with Kol so it was just Caroline and Klaus.

« Seems you were having a bad dream. » Klaus stated looking at Caroline's sweaty forehead.

At some point during the journey, Hayley had complained about Caroline making noises during her sleep. Klaus and Kol had ignored her. Now that they had arrived and he had to wake her up, entering in the carriage just after Hayley had climbed out of it. He saw Caroline move and whimper some apologized he couldn't make out for who and why. She even seemed in pain at some point and a single tear fell down her cheek. He brushed it with his thumb. _What happened to you Caroline_, he thought before waking her up.

« I'm fine. Where are we? » She said with a whisper and a trembling voice.

She brought her hand to her neck. Klaus noticed that she was touching a little scar with her pointer finger and figured that her nightmare should have been something about the way she get it. He wanted to know what had caused it but she was obviously trying to avoid the subject so he looked back at her face.

« We are home. » He said with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Next chapter, we'll see Rebekah, Elijah and another character (I let you try to guess who it is)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone ! I'm back with chapter 5 and like I said we'll see Rebakah and Elijah, and also another character that I think one of you guessed who it was.**

**Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing ! I love when I receive reviews.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Camila. I don't know what I would do without her.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Caroline walked into the castle, following Kol and Klaus, with Hayley at her side. The Mikaelson castle was bigger than the Lockwood's. It was dark outside by now so Caroline didn't had the chance to see the garden but when she saw the inside her mouth drop open.

It was magnificent. The walls were red and surrounded by gold. There was so much gold that Caroline was now wondering how much money they had. And the ceiling was so high. She had never seen a ceiling that high. A gigantic crystal chandelier was hanging above Caroline's head. There were paintings on the walls.

Caroline stopped in front of a painting of a lone wolf howling to the moon. He seemed so lonely, as if he belonged nowhere or at least he didn't find where he belonged yet. When Caroline looked at that painting, all she wanted to do was to give this wolf what he needed, love. Then, what caught her eyes were the initials at the bottom of the painting, it was _K.M_.

She didn't had more time to think about it because they were walking toward big french doors. Klaus opened one of them and they walked in to find a man reading a book in an armchair and a woman looking out the window. The man had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a serious look on his face and he looked rather honorable. The woman had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. She had a dangerous look on her face, the look that warns you to not upset her. Caroline could tell that she was bored by the look on her face at that very moment.

When the woman turned her head toward them, a smile grew on her face and she came right toward Klaus and Kol and placed a quick peck on Klaus' cheek before doing the same to Kol.

« Goodness, you are finally home. Elijah is such a bore. » she said rolling her eyes. Klaus and Kol both smiled at that statement. So, Caroline could tell the man's name was Elijah.

Elijah looked up from his book and said « I'm able to hear you, you know Rebekah? »

« Of course I know, Elijah, I just don't care. » She said smiling at Elijah.

He dropped his book to the side before standing up and walking toward them. He shook Klaus and Kol's hand, « Niklaus, Kol, I hope you had a nice journey.»

« Yes, we had. Thank you, Elijah. » Klaus answered smiling.

Caroline shifted from foot to foot under Rebekah's glances, « And who might that be? » she asked nodding her head toward Caroline and Hayley.

« Well, that would be my new slaves. » Klaus answered his sister's question looking at Caroline and Hayley.

Elijah walked toward them before standing in front of them, « Nice to meet you. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, Kol and Klaus' brother. And this is our sister, Rebekah. » he presented pointing at Rebekah.

« Nice to meet you. Caroline Forbes. » Caroline politely introduced herself. Elijah seemed honorable and the kind of man who would never hit a woman. Caroline saw no reason to not be civil toward him.

« Nice to meet you, My Lord. Hayley Marshall. » Hayley introduced herself. Caroline rolled her eyes at the use of 'My Lord', even if it was the way they had to address them, she knew that Hayley just wanted to make a better impression than Caroline.

At that moment that a beautiful girl with long brown hair, green eyes and a dark skin came into the room. She was dressed as a maid with a simple green dress that fell to her ankles.

« Ah, Bonnie, there you are. Would you be so kind as to show those two, » Klaus said pointing at both girls, « around the castle and then to their room. »

« I'm not one of your slaves, Klaus. » Bonnie spat.

Klaus took a menacing step toward her, « Sure you are not, but you are still under my orders. » he said menacingly, « Are you not? »

« Of course I am. » She said nodding, « Please, follow me. » she added to Caroline and Hayley.

Klaus watched as the girls left the room. His eyes resting a little longer on Caroline's back as she swayed her hips in a way that drove him crazy. He could smell the blood from her wounds caused by the punishment that were not cicatrized yet. Her blood smelled delicious. It was for sure the more delectable scent he had ever smelled. But it was not just her blood. She smelled delicious. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. That's ironic because she is a slave and the first thing her scent made him think about was freedom. She smelled like wildness and sweetness at the same time.

When the girls were out of sight, Klaus turned back toward his siblings. Rebekah squinted up her nose, smelling something, but what? Klaus had no idea. She frowned and squinted up her nose once more before looking at Klaus but without smiling this time.

« You've got to be kidding me, Nik! » She practically yelled at Klaus.

« What have I done now, Rebekah? » Klaus asked confused.

« Which one is it? » She asked still looking at Klaus with anger in her eyes.

« I have no idea what you're talking about, Bekah. » Klaus answered growing annoyed.

« The wolf, Nik, I can smell it. Which one is the wolf? » Rebekah stated as if it was obvious that it was what she was talking about.

« Ah, right, the wolf. That would be Hayley. » Klaus said preparing himself for Rebekah's tantrum as usual.

« You know I don't like wolves! We agreed no more wolves and yet you just bring another one home. » She replied throwing her arms in the air.

« If my memory serves me well, Rebekah, you agreed no more wolves. I never did, I just didn't say I would take more, neither did I say I wouldn't. » Klaus filled himself a glass of bourbon.

« Ugh, you better be sure she is locked away from me at every full moon! » She snarled before leaving the room but not before adding, « Thinking I was happy you were back, it didn't last for long. »

Klaus smiled at Rebekah's back before turning to his brothers and filling them a glass of bourbon as well. Elijah didn't say anything but it was clear at his expression that he disapproved the fact that Klaus seemed proud of himself for angering Rebekah. Kol just gave him the 'I told you so' look before smiling with Klaus.

* * *

After leaving the others, Bonnie had shown them practically all the rooms in the castle. The only rooms they hadn't come into were the masters' bedrooms. Bonnie had told them that they would have to go in there to clean up and all but preferred not let them go in without the master's agreement for now.

After they had seen the entire castle, Bonnie brought them to staircases that Caroline thought brought to a cave. When they reached the end of the stairs, Caroline looked up and saw a long corridor with at least thirty doors on the walls.

They walked along the corridor and stopped in front of a door. Bonnie told it was Hayley's room and opened the door for her to come in. Hayley, once in her room, just closed the door not even thanking Bonnie. Bonnie said nothing and began moving along the corridor once more.

« Here, it's your bedroom. » Bonnie said, approaching a door. She opened it and took a step back to let Caroline come in.

« Thank you. » Caroline said smiling, « My name is Caroline. » she introduced herself extending her hand to Bonnie.

« I'm Bonnie. » she replied shaking Caroline's hand, « Your friend looks like a wench. » Bonnie said serious.

« Oh, she is not my friend. I don't know her. We were just at the same auction. » Caroline said curtly hoping Bonnie would understand that Hayley was in no way her friend.

« I see. She is rude. Do you think she knows that she is just a slave and nothing more? » Bonnie asked before realizing that Caroline was also a slave, « Sorry, that's not what I meant, you are clearly more than a slave. I can feel it. There is something more about you. »

« Thank you Bonnie, but I'm just a slave, nothing more. » Caroline said with sadness in her voice. « And you? I mean, you said earlier you were not a slave. What are you? »

« That's a long story for another time. My family has always worked for the Mikaelsons. I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later. » Bonnie said before leaving the room in a hurry.

« Yeah, I hope so. » Caroline whispered before closing her door and turning around to see her room.

It was small, just enough space for a little bed that had enough space for only one person and a little wardrobe next to it. She was certainly not going to complain. At the Lockwood's estate she had to sleep on the floor with a simple blanket. At least she had a bed and her own room, she couldn't have dreamt of anything better. The walls were painted in a light yellow that reminded Caroline of the sun. There was no window though.

She opened the wardrobe to find a few simple dresses, nothing fancy of course, just peasant's dressed but at least she had something to wear. On the bed was a white nightgown. She even had something to wear at night. That was perfect._ I guess they like their slaves to be at least presentable_, she thought.

Caroline didn't know what she had to do now. So she decided to leave her room. She opened her door and closed it behind her as she left. She walked along the corridor and reached the stairs. She climbed them and went for the room they were earlier hoping to find someone who could tell her what to do.

She opened the French doors and entered the room closing the doors quietly behind her. She turned around to see if someone was in the room and saw that there was only one person. He was looking out the window and had his back toward Caroline.

She was going to leave quietly hoping he wouldn't notice her when her stomach made a loud growl. She watched as Klaus turned around to face her with a raised eyebrow.

« I'm sorry My Lord. I was just wondering what I had to do this late in the evening. » Caroline apologized politely to Klaus. He hadn't done anything to her yet so she would be nice. After all, he had told her that if he was Tyler she would be dead so she would think twice before talking to him.

Klaus was going to reply when her stomach made another growl, even louder than the first one. He looked at her raising once more his eyebrow.

Caroline saw him raise his eyebrow and thought it was bothering him and not wanting to have troubles during her first night she quickly said, « It was not me. »

Klaus smiled and Caroline could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh, he looked around the room before saying « You do realize that is only you and me in this room, love. »

« Yeah, I mean, Yes My Lord. » Caroline answered shifting her weight from foot to foot.

« And it was not my stomach that made that monstrous noise. » Klaus said still trying not to laugh, « Or are you implying that it was me? » Klaus asked in a false offense seeing how nervous she was.

« No, no, of course not. That was me. My stomach made this monstrous noise. » Caroline replied quickly as her stomach made another growl just at the moment she said 'monstrous noise'. She put a hand on her stomach trying to make it stop.

She looked up at Klaus with those beautiful eyes of hers that were saying she was sorry. He couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't hold it anymore. She was so cute at that moment. « I'm teasing you, love. I don't think it is a monstrous noise. It is rather an adorable noise. » He said before laughing even more.

Caroline blushed at his comment and couldn't help but smile at the sound of his laugh.

« You can go in the kitchen and prepare dinner for me and my family and prepare a little more to bring in your room. » Klaus said as he stopped laughing.

« Of course My Lord. » She answered before turning around and headed to the kitchen.

Klaus watched as she went to the kitchen. Wait, had he just thought that she was cute and said that her stomach made adorable noises? Klaus never thought someone was cute. And he certainly never found a stomach's growl adorable. Why had he gone all sweet with her? He couldn't let that happen again because soon she will forget that she is a slave and he is the master. All his slaves feared him and for a good reason.

Caroline arrived in the kitchen and noticed another slave cleaning the floor. She nodded as a greeting but he instantly looked back at his work and didn't even acknowledge her. Caroline ignored it and began preparing dinner for all the family. She tried to be careful because the floor was still wet.

She was cutting carrots when she slid on the floor with the knife in her hand. She dropped it during her fall and when she landed on the floor, the knife felt head first toward her left hand and planted itself in her hand, going all the way through her hand to stand out on the other side of it. Caroline screamed as the knife passed through her hand cutting all the little veins and nerves in its way. There was blood everywhere on her hand and it began to drip to the floor forming a blood pool.

Klaus was still looking out the window and lost in his thoughts when he heard Caroline scream. He went directly to the kitchen and when he entered the smell of her blood hit his nose. He breathed in and out closing his eyes to stop his Hybrid features from appearing. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Caroline on the floor with her back toward him.

« What happened here? » He asked forcing himself to say it sharply. He reached her and saw the blood on her hands and on the floor and the knife that was traversing her hand.

He leaned toward her, enveloping her waist with his arms as he lifted her up for her to stand up. As he was holding her, with his arms around her waist, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to bring her even closer and never let go of her. Wait, stop, he was the master and she was the slave, he had to tell himself. When she was on her feet he let go of her and told her to sit in a chair. He opened a drawer and took a bandage and some alcohol.

He turned around to see that Caroline was silently crying, holding her hand close to her chest. He went back toward her and sat in a chair next to her.

« Show me your hand. » he ordered curtly.

Caroline showed him her hand. Klaus grabbed the knife and pulled it out without even warning her. Caroline yelped in pain and she frowned but she didn't scream this time. Klaus looked up and saw her teary eyes and this time he was the one who had caused her pain and it made him feel bad. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He had to take the knife out anyway. But he hadn't even tried to not cause her pain. He had just taken the knife out without management.

He took the bottle of alcohol and once more without warning her he began pouring it on her hand. Caroline hissed and tried to yank her hand away but he was faster and he grabbed it by her fingers, « Stop it. Please, it burns. You've put enough alcohol, please » she said as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Klaus immediately stopped and dried her hand before wrapping it with the bandage.

He looked up at her, « Clean this up and go to bed. You've done enough for tonight. » he snapped harshly nodding toward the blood pool on the floor.

« Yes, Lord Niklaus. » She said before standing up and grabbing the knife that was now on the table.

Klaus yanked it away from her hand, « We can't even trust you with a knife. You are pathetic. What am I going to do with a slave like you? » he said with angered in his voice throwing the knife in the kitchen sink.

« But I have to clean it up. » She said going toward the kitchen sink.

He pushed her away form it but still being careful to not make her fall or hurt her, « Do me a favor, don't go near sharp objects if you can't even stand on your feet. » He said curtly before leaving the kitchen.

After cleaning up, Caroline went to her room, put on her nightgown and sliced in her bed under the covers. She thought back at what had happened with Klaus earlier. She couldn't understand him. One minute he was laughing with her and the next one he was harsh with her and even told her that she was pathetic.

It reminded her of Tyler. He always told her she was pathetic, always. When he hit her he told her she was pathetic. When she tried to run because he was trying to hit her again, he told her she was pathetic if she thought he wouldn't catch her, and he did catch her. When she tried to yell for help, he told her she was pathetic and no one would ever help her. When he pinned her to the ground and she tried to move away from him, he told her she was pathetic if she thought she could escape him, and she couldn't.

Now it was not only Tyler. After all, maybe she was pathetic and her Mama was wrong when she told her she was strong. Maybe her parents were wrong. Her Papa had told her that a man couldn't hit a woman, and still, Tyler had hit her.

Caroline was tired from her day with the punishment, the auction and what happened in the kitchen earlier. She was totally exhausted and her hand hurt. She decided to put all the bad stuff in the back of her head and think about the good moment she had with her parents when she was free. Then she thought about Bonnie, she was looking forward at being her friend. And with those thoughts, Caroline fell asleep in a sound sleep, free of any nightmare for that night.

* * *

After dinner, Klaus was in his chamber when someone knocked at the door.

« Come in. » He said. He watched as the door opened to reveal Bonnie who entered and closed the door behind her, « Bonnie, I was waiting for you earlier and you never came. » he snapped not really in a good mood.

« I had to attend to something else with Kol. » she explained herself.

« Anyway, what can you tell me about Hayley? » Klaus asked, when he had new slaves he always asked Bonnie what she had felt when she saw them. She was a powerful witch and her family had always worked for the Mikaelsons.

« I felt that she is a werewolf. She is not an alpha, but she doesn't have any pack. She is trying to find her place and an alpha to follow. She is submissive to her alpha. She is sure that her mate will be an alpha. » Bonnie said, « And if you would ask my opinion, she is a manipulative wench who would do anything to have what she wants. »

« Nothing more? » Klaus asked.

« You know that when it comes to werewolves I only feel things about their wolf side. » Bonnie said annoyed.

« Right, and what about Caroline? » Klaus asked suddenly more interesting.

« Well, I don't really know. It was confusing. She has so much light but I also saw darkness. Not the darkness I see in you. It was as if she was broken. Something happened to her and it broke her in some way. She is strong in appearance but under that mask she is just a girl that has been through too much. » Bonnie said having difficulties putting words on what she had felt, « You should be careful with her, I know she looks like she can handle a lot, but that's because she won't snap in front of you, but it doesn't mean she won't snap later. » with that, Bonnie left his chamber.

Klaus went to his bed and pulled the covers over him. He thought back about today. The way Caroline had seemed so strong at the punishment. Maybe Bonnie was right. Then he thought back at the moment in the kitchen when he had told her she was pathetic. He had seen the hurt on her face at that moment. And he immediately regretted his words. But he had to show her that he was the master.

He had said mean things about her being pathetic or not even being capable of standing on her feet. And when he had told her to not go near sharp objects anymore. He had said those things because in reality he didn't want her to hurt herself once more. He didn't think for a second that she was pathetic. On the contrary, he thought she was strong. He didn't think she couldn't stand on her feet, he had noticed that the floor was wet. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand seeing her hurt. He had seen her hurt enough today and didn't want her to get hurt again. He didn't understand why. How could he feel that way about a woman he had seen for the first time just yesterday? But yet again, even yesterday he had felt the urge to stop this Tyler from hurting her. That's why he sent her away. To be sure she wouldn't hurt herself once more. And he had to show her who was the master. He couldn't let himself be nice with her.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter. Please leave reviews !**

**In the next chapter we'll meet another new character, I let you guess who it could be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi ! I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Thank you for reviewing (I'm so happy! we reached 50 reviews) and for favoriting and following (and over 100 followers, I'm dancing around my home.).**

**Thank you Camila for being such a wonderful beta.**

**And I wanted to say that I'm sorry fo the lack of Klaroline in this chapter and I promise you guys that there will be Klaroline in next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 :**

As Klaus woke up the next morning, he thought back about what happened the day before and he suddenly remembered that Caroline hadn't eaten with her accident in the kitchen. And then he realized that it was his fault because he was the one who sent her away.

He didn't know why he cared. She hadn't eaten, so what? But he couldn't restrain himself from wanting to be sure that she was okay. But right now he was sure that she was starving. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't eaten for two days.

Last night when he had sent her to her room he had totally forgot that, in the first place, he had sent her to the kitchen because she was hungry.

He quickly got out of his bed and dressed before heading in the direction of the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, there were a few slaves who looked at him a little confused and shocked because Klaus never went to the kitchen. The only times he went there was when a slave had done something wrong. So as soon as he came through the doors, they all looked around them to see if one of them had done something wrong, which they obviously didn't.

Klaus looked around and noticed Hayley in the back of the kitchen looking at him. He waved with his hand for her to follow him out of the kitchen and without even looking if she was following he went just outside the kitchen. Once in the corridor, he waited for a few seconds before Hayley appeared in front of him. He closed the doors, not wanting the other slaves to hear, he wouldn't want them to think he is getting softer.

Klaus looked back at Hayley who was looking at him and smiling seductively. He didn't care for the girl. Of course she was pretty and he wouldn't mind to fuck her – obviously, neither would she – but it would just be a toy to play with once or twice, nothing more. She seemed shallow and like a dog who would do anything to get the attention of her master. Not really an interesting woman if you would ask him. But, after all, you have to be really interesting for Klaus to actually find you interesting.

Hayley looked at Klaus with her big smile that she used to seduce all the time. She was so happy that he called her of all the slaves that were in the kitchen. She was always the favorite one. Her masters generally really liked her thanks to her nice body and pretty face. And she knew how to use it. And of course she wouldn't mind being in bed with Klaus, he was handsome.

« I need you to prepare breakfast. » Klaus said nonchalantly.

Hayley was filled with joy at the thought that maybe she would have to bring him his breakfast in his room and would be alone in a closed room with him.

« Of course, Lord Niklaus, » She answered all smile out, « do you want me to bring it in your bedroom when I've finished preparing it? »

« Oh no, it is not for me. You prepare it and then you bring it to Caroline and tell her this is from me since that is my fault that she didn't eat yesterday. » Klaus answered without explaining further.

« Oh... for Caroline? As the other slave that you bought yesterday? » Hayley asked still smiling to cover her disappointment. She didn't show it but she felt so angry, she definitely hated this poor excuse of a girl name Caroline. It was obvious that the girl was playing victim to drawn attention on her.

« Yes, that would be the one. » Klaus said turning around to leave.

He didn't feel like talking for much longer with her, he had other matters to take care of today. Maybe he would ask her to come in his room one night. After all, he was a man, he had needs.

As Hayley watched Klaus walk away, her smile dropped, she looked rather angry now. Then, an idea came to her mind and her smile came back to her lips, but this time, it was a Machiavellian smile.

* * *

Caroline was in a deep sleep when she heard a noise. She blinked her eyes and rubbed them trying to wake up further. Once she was finally fully awake, she recognized the noise that she heard as knocks on her door.

« Crap! » Caroline whispered as she jumped out of the bed and put her dress on quickly, « Come in. » she said louder for the person on the other side of the door to hear her.

Caroline had always been an up late but when she was working for Tyler she had always managed to wake before him not wanting to upset him. And now, there she was waking up late on her first day with her knew master. Surely, it was someone who was going to yell at her on the other side of the door.

She was worried as the door opened but as soon as she recognized the person that stood in front of her, all of her worry vanished and were replaced by nonchalance.

« Hi, Caroline. » Hayley said nicely and smiling.

Caroline was shocked at first but she quickly recovered and put a smile on as well. A few hours ago Hayley was threatening her and now she was smiling at her and seemed to be nice.

« Hello, good morning. » She asked, not sure what to say.

Hayley kept her smile on and got out of the room grabbing a plate and coming back in with it. First step of the plan, being nice to the pathetic girl in front of her who would buy it without a doubt.

« I made you breakfast since you didn't eat yesterday I figured you would be starving. » She said, still with her nice smile on as she handed the plate to Caroline who took it.

« Thank you, you are right, I'm starving. » Caroline answered looking at the bacon and the eggs that were in her hands. She was more than starving. « Who else do I have to thank?... I mean, I guess someone asked you to do it. » She asked secretly hoping it would be Klaus. Wait, no! He had said she was pathetic she surely didn't hope it was him, not even a little.

Hayley looked at Caroline with a fake offended face, « No one asked me to. Actually, when Lord Niklaus saw that I was bringing you food he was not really happy about it. » she said.

Step two: make her believe that it was her idea and only hers to bring her breakfast.

« Oh, thank you. » Caroline said without much enthusiasm, « What do you mean he was not really happy about it? » she asked.

« Well, when he saw me he asked me what I was doing and I told him and he grew angry and yelled that you didn't deserve food because you have been nothing but useless since you are here, unlike me, and that in his home, if you want food you have to deserve it. I had to almost beg him to let me bring you your breakfast. » Hayley said.

Step three: make her believe that Klaus thought she was useless. Seeing the hurt on Caroline's face, it was clearly mission accomplished. Hayley excused herself before walking out of the room very proud of herself.

Caroline watched Hayley leave the room and sat on her bed with her plate and began to eat. Klaus thought that she was pathetic and useless. She didn't know why it hurt that much but it did. She wanted to cry. He thought she didn't even deserve to have food. It brought all of her insecurities back. She felt awfully hurt.

Enough about bad thoughts, she concentrated on her bacon and eggs and tried to forget about the hurt but it wouldn't go away.

An hour later, Caroline was headed to the kitchen to clean her plate and began working. She was walking through the corridors when she turned left in the corridor where the kitchen was. There he was, at the other end of the corridor, walking her way. Well, he was obviously not walking her way to see her. He couldn't have known she would be there at that very moment.

As she looked at him, she felt hurt. Yesterday had been eventful, but for a moment, he had been nice with her, he even laughed with her. And then, in the kitchen, she was brought back to reality where Klaus was actually feared by everyone and just a heartless master to her. All he saw in her was a slave who had to do her work, and she obviously failed last night. But she didn't thought he would be as cruel as prevent her from eating.

She tried to put her thoughts aside and started to walk for the kitchen once more.

Klaus looked up and noticed Caroline at the other end of the corridor with her plate. _Good, at least Hayley brought her breakfast as I asked her to_, he thought. He was content to see that the plate was entirely empty. He continued to walk down the corridor expecting to meet her halfway but when they both reached the kitchen's door, he was about to talk when she didn't even looked at him and walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring him.

To say that he was confused was an understatement, he ordered breakfast for her and she disregarded him, not even a thank you. If she wanted to ignore him then so be it. He would just do as much. Why did he care anyway? She was a slave and she was right to look down and not talk to him if he didn't give her permission to.

When Caroline arrived in front of him, she kept her eyes on her plate and decided to ignore him. It was the best thing to do if she wanted to avoid troubles. Make herself discreet and invisible. She had apparently managed to piss him off yesterday so she would keep a low profile for now on. So she just entered the kitchen and began her work, blocking any thought of him.

As the day went by, she hadn't seen Klaus since the morning. She hadn't seen any of the Mikaelson actually. It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, and she had been too busy with her work and had passed practically her whole day in the kitchen or cleaning the slaves' part of the castle. That had been the tasks of her first day and now she was tired but she had her last task to attend to.

She headed directly for the library to clean it up. As she opened the doors, she was taken aback when she noticed Elijah in an armchair reading a book. She had hoped that she could have cleaned the library with no one inside but it would have to do.

She had never talked with him except for the brief introduction the day before but Elijah seemed like an honorable man. After thinking about it, she was happy that it was Elijah and not one of the other Mickaelsons.

« Good afternoon, Lord Elijah. » She greeted politely. She didn't want to bother him during his lecture but as a slave she had to greet her masters every time. Even if Elijah was not really her master. Klaus was her master but she had to obey all of them. Even if Klaus was her master, she realized that she didn't greet him this morning when she saw him.

At the sound of her voice, Elijah looked up and recognized one of his brother's new slaves, Caroline. He had been reading in the library for hours and forgot that at this time of the day someone would come to clean it up.

« Good afternoon, Miss Forbes. » He greeted as politely as Caroline had.

She looked at him shocked for a second before recovering quickly. No one had ever called her 'Miss Forbes' since she had started working for the Lockwood. She found it really pleasing but it also made her feel a little uncomfortable.

« Oh, please call me Caroline. » She said before adding, « I hope I am not bothering you but I have to clean up. »

« Don't worry, Caroline. You are not bothering me. » He answered still politely.

Caroline, choosing not to reply, started her work as silently as she could as Elijah continued to read.

After a few minutes, she heard him close his book and put it aside.

« How was your first day? » He asked.

She didn't anticipate that he would actually talk to her so it took her a moment to understand that she was the one he was talking to, even if it was obvious since she was the only one in the room.

« Huh, fine, I guess. » She answered still cleaning, « I mean, I guess it was fine for a slave. » she added.

As she continued to do her work, Elijah noticed the bandage on her hand and wondered what it was from since he was sure she didn't have it yesterday.

« What happened to your hand? » He asked frowning.

Caroline looked at her bandaged hand then back up at him, « I fell in the kitchen with a knife in my hands and it planted itself in my hand. » She explained quickly not giving details. She didn't want to tell that Klaus had been the one helping her just to insult her afterward. Just thinking about it made her feel angry and hurt.

Elijah didn't say anything after that. She thought he wasn't going to talk to her anymore and he was going to leave but after a moment he spoke once more.

« Did you enjoy the breakfast my brother ordered for you this morning? » He asked suddenly remembering hearing Niklaus order it for her. He had found it weird because Niklaus would usually never do that and he found himself curious about it.

Caroline looked up with confusion written all over her face. She frowned and said, « I didn't know it was Lord Kol who ordered it. » It was half a statement, half a question. Why would Kol do this? It made no sense.

« I was actually talking about Niklaus. » Elijah corrected her confused by the fact that she didn't know it was from Niklaus since he remembered him asking Hayley to tell Caroline it was from him.

Caroline grew even more confused and shook her head, « It was not from Lord Niklaus. It was from Hayley. »

« Well, Hayley is the one who brought it but I assure you that Niklaus ordered it for you. » Elijah said not really understanding why she was so sure that it was not from Niklaus.

« Are you sure? Maybe you misunderstood? » Caroline suggested sure that it was from Hayley.

« Yes, I am. I heard the conversation between my brother and Hayley. » He assured her once more.

« But, Hayley told me it was from her, » She said watching Elijah frown she added, « she even told that Lord Niklaus didn't want me to have breakfast and that I didn't deserve to be feed because I was useless. » She tried to hide the hurt at the end of her sentence but was not sure she succeeded.

Elijah heard her voice slightly shaking at the end of her sentence and guessed that she might be hurt. He was not the kind of person who judged people before knowing them but he was sure he would dislike Hayley. He didn't understand why she lied to Caroline but it was clear she wanted Niklaus and Caroline to dislike, maybe even hate, each other.

« She obviously lied to you. I heard the whole conversation and my brother ordered you breakfast and told Hayley to tell you it was from him and that it was his fault if you didn't eat yesterday. » Elijah said to clarify things. He looked outside to see that it was getting dark so he excused himself and left the room.

Caroline didn't know what to think. She knew at first sight that she shouldn't trust Hayley and yet she had believed her this morning. She told herself that maybe Hayley wasn't that bad. She always tried to see the good in people. She even tried to see the good in Tyler at one point, even after everything he did to her. But she obviously failed to find it. And now it seemed that for now she failed to find the good in Hayley.

Then there was Klaus. She had completely and utterly ignored him just after he ordered breakfast to her room. What was she supposed to do now? He had certainly taken bad the fact that she didn't even greet him or thank him.

But except from that, she found herself smiling at the fact that he thought about the fact that she hadn't eaten with what happened. But why was she smiling? He said she was pathetic.

She finished her cleaning and an hour later she was in front of Klaus' room waiting for him to thank him for the breakfast. To say that she was nervous was an understanding. She didn't know what his reaction would be. As she was making various scenarios in her mind, she noticed Klaus approaching her way.

Klaus looked up and saw Caroline waiting in front of his door. She seemed nervous. She was rubbing her hands nervously and shifting her weight from foot to foot. And she was looking down. Why was she there? She had totally ignored him this morning and now she was waiting in front of his room. As he approached her he had to remind himself that she was the slave and he was the master, he couldn't forget that. And surely wouldn't forget the way she ignored him just after he offered her breakfast.

« What do you want? » He asked curtly when he reached her.

She looked up at him and was met with his indifferent glare.

« I, um, I came to thank you for the breakfast this morning. » She said still nervous.

Klaus looked at her for a moment without answer. She was looking at him expectantly with those beautiful eyes of hers. He was tempting to just answer her nicely but instead answered.

« Well, you did. Now move. I want to go in my room and I don't want to be bother by a slave tonight. » he answered with a sharp tone insisting on the word 'slave', as to remind himself that she was a slave and he was the master.

At the moment it was out his mouth, he felt a little regret as he saw her face contorted with pain. But he didn't falter and as she didn't make a move, he practically forced himself to push her a little to the side and enter his room closing the door behind him. He sat on his bed and listened as she didn't move for a few minutes and then he heard her footsteps getting away. He felt guilty, but why did he care in the first place? He couldn't let himself feel. So he just told himself he would go to sleep and stop thinking about her but he found it impossible, even after a few drinks.

As Klaus pushed her to the side and entered his room. Caroline didn't move. She was too lost in her thoughts. She couldn't manage to understand this man. And she couldn't understand why it hurt that much that he made it clear that she was just a slave and that he didn't want to blend with slaves. She fought the tears that threatened to come out and decided to eventually head for her room.

As she walked in the corridor for her room, she almost reached it when she noticed a beautiful woman with long brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes and olive skin. Seeing the way she was dressed she was obviously a slave. Caroline felt very alone right now and thought that making a new friend would be great. So as the girl was about to walk past her, she blocked her pass and introduced herself.

« Hi, I'm Caroline. I'm new here. I'm one of Lord Niklaus' slaves. » She said politely putting her best smile on.

The other girl looked her up and down before saying, « Hi, I'm Katherine, I'm Elijah's slave for what seems like centuries. » She smiled at Caroline. She had told her she was new, so she obviously didn't know about vampires so Katherine had opted for the 'seems like centuries' story, but it was actually for centuries.

« Well, nice to meet you. » Caroline said, not really knowing what she could say else.

« It's nice to meet you too. » Katherine said still smiling, « It's good to see a new face. » She looked at Caroline up and down once more before saying, « Sorry, I have to go see Elijah. I mean Lord Elijah. I hope I'll see you again. » And with that she disappeared in the corridor.

Caroline smiled at the thought of seeing Katherine again. The girl seemed nice. And she smiled at the way she had call Lord Elijah. Even if he was nice and all, she doubted that he let anyone call him by his first name. Maybe she would know more about it one day.

She hadn't seen Bonnie today but she also looked forward to see her again. Maybe if she made friends it wouldn't be as bad as she thought to be with the Mickaelsons. Only time would tell. So with that she went to bed thinking about Bonnie and Katherine instead of Klaus.

At least, she tried.

* * *

**So ? What did you think ? Leave reviews please.**

**Next chapter arrive 2 new characters. And there will be Klaroline in next chapter, I can tell you that for sure because the chapter is already written. And there will also be Kol and Bonnie in next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm already back with chapter 7! I couldn't let you hanging after a chapter without Klaroline.**

**Thank you for the reviews, for following and for favoriting.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Camila without who you wouldn't have had this chapter that quickly.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 :**

It was morning, Caroline was lying in her bed just before she had to start her day of work. An entire week had passed and Klaus hadn't talked to her except to tell her what to do and he always did it with indifference and sometimes harshly. Even if she tried not to be hurt by it, she couldn't help it.

He didn't even look at her. He always looked at something or someone else that was in the room. It was obvious that he tried not to be in the same room alone with her. Caroline found it odd. What had she done ? She didn't understand. Maybe it was because he knew that if he were alone with her he would lose his temper and hit her.

Tyler always hit her when they were alone, except when he was drunk or if he wanted to show everyone that he was the one in charge. As if he wanted to prove that he was the master when she dared to talk back to him.

At least, Caroline could say that she was happy on one thing. One entire week without being beaten. Just at the moment the thought crossed her mind, she made a movement to stand up and her hand began to hurt.

« Ouch! » She hissed waving her hand in front of her as if it would make the pain go away. Of course it didn't.

Caroline didn't tell it to anyone but her hand was getting worse. Everyday it hurt a little more. She didn't see the need in telling someone. The pain was surely due to the healing process. But as the days passed, she was not really sure about it anymore.

It's not as if she had someone to tell it to in the first place. She hadn't seen nor Bonnie, nor Katherine all week and they were the only two people she actually felt like trying to be friend with. The other slaves were okay, of course, but they were not really friendly. They even seemed scared, as if be friendly would cost their life.

Caroline got up from the bed, opened her wardrobe and chose a dress for her day. Today, she was feeling like wearing a light color so she picked the beautiful cream one. Like all the others, it was just a simple peasant dress but Caroline was quite happy that she could change her dress almost everyday. It was a luxury compared to what she had before.

She took her nightgown off and put the dress on quickly before going in front of the small mirror next to the door and braided her hair. Once she was done, she opened the door and left her room for a new day of work with a smile on her face.

As she arrived to the hall, she recognized Bonnie who was walking her way. She stopped walking to wait for her. As Bonnie finally reached her, she grabbed her by the hand that was not injured and began dragging her in the direction of the front doors.

« Hi, Caroline. We don't have time. The Salvatore brothers will be there in a second you have to hurry. » She said still dragging her.

« The Salvatore brothers? Who is it? Why do I have to hurry? » Caroline asked totally confused about what Bonnie was telling her.

Bonnie looked up at Caroline and sighed. Of course Klaus wouldn't have told her. This man was really exasperating. She searched through her mind for a minute to explain a short version to Caroline.

« Yes, the Salvatore brothers. They are friends of the family for a long time now and they are coming today to discuss business with Klaus. » Bonnie simply said not bothering explaining further.

Caroline looked at Bonnie still confused, « And what does it have to do with me? » She asked now a little nervous.

They were now in front of the doors and Caroline could hear a carriage approaching the castle through them.

« Well, I see Klaus didn't even tell you. He just told me twenty minutes ago that you are the slave who is in charge of greeting them to the door and bringing them in the library. Once you brought them there you just do what Klaus asked you to do. » Bonnie explained grabbing the door handle, « I'll greet them with you but then I'll have to go, I have a lot of work today. » She added before opening the doors not letting Caroline a chance to respond.

Caroline was totally nervous now. It would be her first very big task. Okay, it was not that big but it was the more important thing she was asked to do since she was here.

As the doors were opened by Bonnie, she looked at the carriage and at the two men who had just get out of it. The first one she saw had clear brown hair and green eyes. She had never seen him before. He was quite good looking and he seemed friendly. As her eyes left him to look at the other man, she became even more nervous all of a sudden.

She knew him. She had seen him a couple of times when she was working for Tyler. Those piercing blue eyes and dark black hair were unmistakable. Would he recognize her? She hoped not because she didn't need him to bring back bad memories right now.

As they approached, Caroline and Bonnie both made a reverence and the two men answered with a simple nod.

« Good morning, Lords Salvatore. » Caroline greeted politely, « I hope you had a good journey. »

Damon looked at Caroline for a moment. Her face was familiar.

And then, he remembered. She had been Tyler's slave. _It's amazing how different a person look without bruises all over them,_ he thought.

« Hello Stefan, » Bonnie greeted the green eyed one, « Damon, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again, sorry. » she said looking at Damon hatefully, « This is Caroline, Klaus' new slave, she will be escorting you to the library, I have to go, goodbye. » She added before leaving without a glance back.

Bonnie didn't seem to be a fan of Damon but she seemed okay with Stefan, Caroline noticed.

« Hello Caroline, It's a pleasure to meet you. » Stefan greeted her nicely and friendly.

« Hello Blondie, I won't remember your name anyway so let's start with the nicknames. » Damon said nonchalantly.

Caroline didn't really like the nickname but she didn't complain, he didn't seem to remember her so she wouldn't give him a reason to by using her sharp tongue right now.

« Lord Stefan, Lord Damon, if you would follow me please. » She said still politely keeping her smile on.

She closed the doors and began walking through the hall and the corridors in silence with both men following her. As she reached the door of the library, she stopped and knocked on it. She waited for a reply and when she heard Klaus' voice she opened the doors.

When Klaus saw her walking through the doors, all he could think about was how beautiful he found her. He would never get over this beauty of hers. But he was quickly brought back to reality when she spoke.

« Good morning Lord Niklaus, Lord Stefan and Lord Damon are here. » She announced before taking a step to the side to allow the men to come into the room.

Caroline was not really sure what she had to do now so she just stayed where she was waiting for instruction while the men greeted each other.

Klaus looked at his long time friend, Stefan Salvatore, and his brother, Damon Salvatore, and a smile grew on his lips. Klaus knew Stefan for almost a century now and he was his best friend. The one he trusted the most. Even if Klaus was not very fond of Damon, he and Stefan were almost always together so he had no choice than to invite him along.

« Damon, » He nodded at the man as a greeting.

« Klaus, » Damon simply replied.

« Stefan, How are you my friend? » Klaus asked Stefan friendly.

« Klaus, I'm fine and you? » Stefan answered casually and smiling at his friend.

« I'm very well, thank you. » He answered before looking at both brothers, « Can I offer you a drink? » He asked casually.

Both men nodded.

« Caroline, love, could you bring a bottle of bourbon. » Klaus asked politely but still a little curtly.

« Of course, Lord Niklaus. » Caroline answered smiling politely before leaving the room.

Klaus watched her leave and couldn't help but think about how he had to force himself to talk to her curtly. He had avoided her all week, not wanting to be alone in a room with her because he knew that if that happened he would surely drop the act and feel the urge to talk to her and make her laugh and smile and all that kind of things that were really not like him.

He looked back at the two men in front of him and exchanged smiles with them for their little game they always did when Klaus had a new slave.

« Okay, so I bet $500 she won't bring the right bottle. » Klaus said waiting for their bets.

Of course, if she brought the wrong bottle he wouldn't yell at her or anything. He would actually be happy, he would win the bet. And he was one hundred percent sure that she would actually bring the wrong bottle.

« No Klaus, you have to say something specific. » Stefan scolded his friend, « I bet $350 that she will bring scotch. » he added sure of himself, « They always bring scotch. »

« So I bet $500 she'll bring whiskey. » Klaus said with a big smile.

Damon watched them amused and count in his head that he would win $850 today.

« I bet $400 that she'll bring bourbon. » Damon said sounding even more sure that the other two.

« Damon, why do you always bet so high? You always lose. » Klaus said laughing when Damon made a grimace.

« We'll see. » He just replied.

It's just at that moment that Caroline came back in the room holding a bottle of bourbon in her hands and she seemed very proud of herself, Klaus noticed. He made a little face when he realized he would have to give $500 to Damon. He looked at Stefan who didn't seem very happy either. Damon, on the other hand, had the biggest smile ever on his face.

Caroline watched clueless as Klaus and Stefan seemed disappointed while Damon seemed very happy and proud. She ignored it and stopped in front of the glasses and began pouring their drinks.

Klaus watched as Caroline poured the drinks and when she was at her second glass he noticed how her hand was trembling and how she frowned in pain.

« Stop! » He said harshly.

Caroline stopped and looked at him confusion written all over her face. Why was he asking her to stop? And so harshly? She looked at the bottle in her hand to make sure she had the good one and she did.

« Put the bottle on the table. » He ordered still curtly.

Klaus didn't want her to feel pain. That's why he told her to stop, because it was hurting her hand. If after one week her hand was still hurting that much and she was trembling it was surely because the injury was infected. Klaus remembered Caroline asking him to stop pouring alcohol on her hand so he did but he shouldn't have because now her hand was infected.

He couldn't explain why but it made him angry at himself. He was angry at himself for not pouring more alcohol on her hand.

Caroline watched the anger that crossed his eyes and started trembling even more. But she was not trembling because her hand hurt now, she was trembling because the scene was so similar to the one with Tyler she had dreamed of a week ago. A flash of Tyler holding the shattered bottle against her throat crossed her mind and she couldn't help but tremble and take a step back to put distance between her and Klaus.

Klaus noticed the fear in Caroline's eyes and it angered him even more. Why was she scared when he just wanted for her to not be in pain anymore? She took a step back so he took a step toward her. He could hear her heartbeat fastening and her eyes began to fill with tears. He closed the distance between them and grabbed the bottle from her hands.

He took the bottle from her hands and all Caroline could see was Tyler holding it and hitting her with a bottle. She thought Klaus would do the same so she stepped back until her back was pinned against the wall.

Klaus was now totally confused by her reaction. Why was she this scared? He wanted to reach for her and tell her that he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't understand why but his chest tightened seeing her this scared, and even more when he thought that she was scared of him.

Stefan watched the scene taking place in front of him and he was as confused as Klaus, maybe even more. He had noticed that Caroline's hand was hurting her and had understood that Klaus asked her to stop because it was hurting her. But, why did Klaus care? He had never seen his best friend stop a slave from doing something just because it hurt the slave. And now, seeing Caroline's reaction, he understood even less.

Damon didn't understood Klaus' reaction to Caroline's pain but he couldn't care less. Whereas, he perfectly understood Caroline's reaction. He knew exactly what was playing in her head. And he saw Klaus try to approach her once more and Caroline literally trying to pass through the wall because she was against the wall but she still tried to step back.

« Klaus, you should let her leave the room. » He said, he didn't care about Caroline but he was here for business and they couldn't stay long.

Damon's voice seemed to bring Klaus out of a 'trance' and he looked at him with a questioning expression.

He looked back at Caroline who was still trying to put distance between them in spite of the wall blocking her, « You can go Caroline, and find Bonnie to ask her that she takes a look at your hand. » He said but nicely this time.

Caroline sighed in relief and hurried to the door before leaving the room almost running.

Klaus looked at her as she left and he didn't miss the tears that fell from her eyes as she tried to hide them. What just happened? He was totally confused. He looked at Damon for explanations because he was the only one who seemed to understand.

« You owe me $500, Klaus. » Damon said smiling, extending his hand toward Klaus.

« What just happened? » Stefan asked looking at Damon and asking the exact same thing Klaus was wondering.

« Nothing of importance. I know her, she was Tyler's slave and I saw her a couple of times while I was hanging with him, » Damon explained.

« Yeah, it doesn't explain why she was reacting that way. » Klaus stated the anger rising once more in him.

« The girl was just scared. She thought you were going to hit her. Maybe she thought she brought the wrong bottle. » Damon answered Klaus.

« Why would she think that I would hit her just because she brought the wrong bottle? » Klaus asked anger clear in his voice now for not understanding and for Damon's failure to explain.

« There was this evening, Tyler was drunk and he asked her to bring a new bottle. She came back with the wrong bottle and poured his drink. He drank it and realized it was not what he asked for so he took the empty bottle and hit her with it. Once she was on the floor, he straddled her, punched her a few times. Then he broke the bottle on the floor and he was about to slit her throat with it when I yanked him away from her. » He said nonchalantly and annoyed.

Klaus felt his blood boil. How could someone hurt Caroline like that? Try to kill her? Tyler was a lucky man for not being in the room right now because Klaus didn't know what he would have done to him. He didn't know why he cared but he did. He had to stop trying to ignore that he cared about Caroline.

Then he remembered the first day in the carriage, when she had touched the small scar on her neck while dreaming, whispering some apologizes and crying. She had been dreaming about that moment.

Klaus decided to stop thinking about that for now and to calm down, he had some business to discuss with Stefan and Damon. He took his drink and drank it quickly before turning toward them and offering them their drinks.

« So, do you brought the blood? » Klaus asked seriously eyeing the two brothers in front of him.

« Yes, we've brought it. » Stefan answered as serious as Klaus was.

« Good, how is my doppelganger? » Klaus asked nonchalantly taking a sip of his drink and moving to sit on an armchair.

« It's Elena. And she is fine. As fine as she can be for someone who is used only for her blood and not even seen as a person. » Damon answered curtly.

It was approximately a year ago that Klaus found a doppelganger in a nearby village. He had taken her in his castle at first because even if he broke the curse a few centuries ago with Katherine, he still needed doppelganger's blood to create hybrids. After the first two months, Klaus realized that he couldn't support the girl. She was insufferable and it was getting a little more difficult with everyday that passed to not tear her heart out, so he asked his more trusted friend, Stefan, to take her and keep her safe. And of course to bring him some of her blood regularly.

As Klaus looked at Damon, it seemed that he had developed feelings for her and he couldn't care less. But if it affected their deal, he would have to take care of it because if he had to choose between his hybrids and his best friend's brother, the choice was done in a second.

« I know she has a name but I don't really care. And I'm happy to learn that my human blood supply is fine. » Klaus said smiling and watching as Damon's face contorted in anger.

Damon took a menacing step toward Klaus but Stefan blocked him knowing that his brother didn't stand a chance against Klaus.

« It was a pleasure, Klaus, but we have to go, I hope I'll see you soon for a drink » Stefan said smiling at his friend.

Klaus looked at Stefan and stood up from the armchair he was in. He walked to Stefan and put a hand on his shoulder.

« Sure, maybe you could come for dinner some day. » He proposed looking only at Stefan. Having Damon for dinner was not really appealing to him. He didn't feel like listening to him talk about his little pet for hours.

« Of course, I'll come over one day. » Stefan accepted with a smile, « I'll drop the blood to one of the slaves before we leave. Goodbye Klaus. » he added before turning toward the door and leaving, taking Damon with him.

Klaus watched them both leave and let his thoughts drift back to the beautiful blond who seemed to be in his thoughts a lot.

* * *

Caroline had found Bonnie a few minutes ago and was now in a small room with plants everywhere. She was sitting on a table and Bonnie was in front of her taking the bandages of her hand off.

Caroline was acting as if she hadn't seen anything but when she finally found Bonnie that she had been searching for at least ten minutes, Bonnie was with Kol and Caroline had seen the way he was very close to her and holding her hand. As soon as she had stepped into the room they had stepped away from each other abruptly. Bonnie had looked at Caroline and seeing she was crying had brought her here immediately.

Once the bandage was no longer on her hand, Caroline saw Bonnie grimaced.

« Ouch, it must hurt. It is really infected Caroline. » She said looking back up at Caroline. « You should have told someone earlier. Imagine it would have been too late and we would have had to cut your hand to stop the infection. »

Caroline grimaced at the idea. For her defense, she didn't know it was infected even if she suspected it.

As Caroline didn't answer anything, Bonnie got up and took a few plants that she didn't recognized before starting to crush them.

« Is it the reason you were crying? Because it hurts? » Bonnie asked not looking at Caroline because she was still occupied with her plants.

Caroline thought about lying but she really wanted to be friend with Bonnie so telling her the truth was a better idea.

« No, I was crying because I was scared and I had some bad memories coming back and crashing on me. » Caroline simply answered.

« Why where you scared? Did Klaus hurt you? » Bonnie asked looking up at Caroline.

« No he didn't. » Caroline said with a sigh, « I thought he was going to hit me but I think he was not. It's just... It's just that it was so similar to something that happened with Tyler and the memory came flashing in my mind and I saw Tyler hitting me again and I thought it was what Lord Niklaus was going to do. » Caroline explained to Bonnie shifting a little uncomfortable talking about it.

Caroline thought back about what happened, she had been so caught up in her memory that she hadn't even realized that Klaus had just wanted to help her. But now that she was thinking about it, she realized it. She even suspected that he had wanted to reach out to her to calm her down when Damon suggested that she should leave. She found herself smiling at the thought of Klaus wanting to comfort her and calm her down. She was brought back from her thoughts by Bonnie's voice.

« What are you smiling at? » She asked confused as she began to mix the crushed plants with water before applying it on her wound.

« I... um... I think that Lord Niklaus was actually going to try to calm me down before I left the library. » Caroline explained still smiling.

Bonnie burst into laugher, « Yeah, sure. Klaus doesn't calm people down. When someone is getting too emotional, it bothers him and he just kills the person. » she said stopping her laugher.

Caroline was confused. Did Klaus want to reach out to her to calm her or to kill her? She was not sure anymore. Bonnie knew him for long so she supposed that she knew what she was talking about.

« You are actually lucky that no one complained about you yet. » Bonnie said seriously putting a new bandage on Caroline's hand.

Caroline looked at Bonnie confused, « Why would someone complain about me? » she asked.

« About the noise you make at night. I heard a few slaves talk about it. They said they couldn't sleep without being wake at least once in the night because of you. » Bonnie answered still serious.

Caroline looked down. She knew exactly what Bonnie was talking about. There was not a night when Caroline didn't have nightmares about Tyler. He was there every night. He was haunting her. But she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't stop them. She didn't control them. She just endured them. Caroline was a little scared now. What would Klaus do if someone complained? Hopefully he wouldn't kill her, would he?.

« All done. » Bonnie said releasing her hand, « Thanks to the plants you won't even feel it anymore and it will heal faster that you can even imagine. »

« Thank you, Bonnie. » Caroline said with a big smile.

« I have to go now. I still have a lot to do. Bye Caroline. » She said smiling as well before leaving the room.

Caroline was now alone in the room and decided to go back in hers. She left the room and walked through the corridors hoping she would cross path with no one. Of course, it was too much to ask as she approached the stairs to go in the slaves' part Kol appeared on the other end of the corridor.

« Caroline, wait. » He yelled at her. There was no way she could act as if she didn't hear it seeing how loud he called her. What did he want now?

« Yes, Lord Kol. » She forced herself to greet him politely as Kol caught up to her.

« I know that you saw me and Bonnie. » He said curtly with a menacing glare.

Caroline knew exactly what he was talking about but decided it would be a better idea to tell that she didn't.

« I don't know what you're talking about. » She said trying to sound confused.

Kol looked around to be sure no one was there before narrowing his eyes on her once more.

« You know exactly what I'm talking about Caroline. » He said through gritted teeth.

Okay, so playing the 'I don't know what you are talking about' card right now was not a good idea after all. She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to tell him that she suspected that he and Bonnie were together? No, it was surely not a good idea.

Kol grabbed her arm roughly, « You better not tell anyone about what you saw! » Kol said and Caroline noticed a little fear in his voice. Caroline was now really confused. His hold on her arm tightened and she was sure it would leave a mark. « If you tell anyone about what you saw I'll kill you. You have to understand that if you tell anyone, Nik will kill Bonnie. No one can know about it. » He added still with this inch of fear in his voice.

Caroline understood his reaction now and quickly nodded. She wouldn't tell anyone. It was not her plan in the first place. She had planned to keep it to herself but she understood that Kol wanted to be sure of it even if he could have done it without leaving a bruise on her arm.

Kol let go of her arm and left without looking back at her. She went to the stairs and then to her room as quickly as she could. Once in her room, she put her nightgown on and let her hair fall freely around her face. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes lost in her thoughts.

Bonnie said Klaus never calmed people, just the idea of it made her laugh. Kol said Klaus would kill Bonnie if he knew that she and Kol were together. It was obvious that everyone saw Klaus as a heartless man. But Caroline didn't. She didn't see him as a heartless man. She had talked to him only a few times but it had been enough to see a man with a heart.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a subtle knock on her door. She didn't have the time to answer or to stand up when the door opened and Klaus went through it. He closed the door behind him quickly, not wanting anyone to see him in the slave's quarter and specially not in one's room she supposed.

The room was not dark because Caroline had not turned the candles off yet. She quickly jumped off her bed to stand before him not wanting to offend him and she now realized that she was only wearing her nightgown and that her hair was freely all around her face.

As Klaus entered the room, he closed the door behind him not wanting anyone to hear him and Caroline because he was not here to be harsh with her and he didn't want the other slaves to think he was getting softer.

Once the door was closed he turned around to see Caroline jump form her bed and stand up. Klaus had to restrain his mouth from dropping open. She was wearing her white nightgown that was not leaving much to the imagination and her blond hair was falling in natural curls over her shoulders. It was the first time that he saw her with her hair down and she was beautiful. She looked like an angel. Klaus couldn't remember ever seeing something or someone more beautiful than what he was seeing right now.

« Lord Niklaus, I'm sorry for the inappropriate state I am in but I was not expecting a visit. » Caroline said folding her arms in front of her chest to hide the way we could see the form of her breasts with her nightgown.

« I'm the one who should apologize for coming into your room this late. » Klaus said but not apologizing, because it would take a lot for Klaus to actually apologize.

« No, it's okay. You aren't bothering me. Is there something you needed? » She asked not sure of the reason for his visit.

« I just wanted to ask how your hand was. » He stated nicely but not really sure of himself.

« Oh, I'm fine, thank you. Bonnie put some weird mixture on it and I don't even feel the pain anymore. She said that if I would have waited longer she would have had to cut my hand. » Caroline said with a grimace. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him right now. He was being nice for the first time in a week and she really liked when he was being nice.

Klaus chuckled at her grimace, « I don't think only one hand would look good on you, love. » he said smiling.

« Is it a joke? » Caroline asked laughing, « Because if it, let me tell you that it was bad, really bad. » she said.

Klaus chuckled a little more and said, « Well, then it was not a joke. »

He stopped chuckling and looked at Caroline seriously. How was he suppose to address the subject? He didn't really know. But as he stared at her, he felt the urge to tell her. Just to be sure she knew it.

« About earlier, I wasn't going to hurt you. » He simply said. He wanted her to know that he wouldn't have hurt her. He didn't want her to think otherwise.

Caroline stopped laughing and began to feel nervous. She was nervous that the subject was brought but she was also relieved. She was relieved that he was not going to hurt her. Of course she knew it. She had told that much to Bonnie. But there was still a little part of her that doubted.

« I know » She said almost whispering, « I'm sorry for my reaction, and I'm so sorry that I reacted that way in front of Lord Stefan and Lord Damon. It was not professional of me. I was... » She started rambling but Klaus cut her off.

« It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I know what happened. Damon explained me what happened with Tyler. » Klaus said feeling his blood begin to boil at the thought of what Tyler did.

Caroline didn't want him to know what Tyler had done. She didn't want him to feel pity for her. Who did Damon think he was to talk about her past to others?

« I don't need your pity. » Caroline said wanting to sound strong but only sounding weak. She hated to be weak. She was not weak. She was strong. But there was only one thing that made her weak. This thing was Tyler. He made her so weak.

« I don't feel pity for you, love. I just wanted you to know that I understood your reaction and that I know how Tyler treated you and what he did. » Klaus explained himself. He hated when people had pity of him. He didn't want her to think he felt pity for her. All he could see right now was a strong beautiful woman who didn't want anyone to feel pity for her.

Wanting to enlighten the mood, Klaus added smiling, « I have to admit I'm impressed with your knowledge in liquors. »

Caroline noticed that he was trying to change the subject but he didn't know how much he was bringing her into that night when Tyler hit her even more and she had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Klaus noticed the sadness in her eyes, very far from the pride he had seen there earlier when she had brought the right bottle. He was confused until she talked.

« When Tyler was holding the shattered glass against my throat and was about to slit it, I made myself a promise. I promise myself that if I went through this night alive, I would learn everything I could about liquors. I learned my lesson when I brought the wrong bottle once. I was not going to let it happen again. » She explained, not sure about how much he knew about what happened that night. He seemed to know enough to understand as he nodded losing his smile.

As she explained her knowledge in liquors, Klaus noticed his mistake. And listening to her explain how she learnt about liquors, he was wondering if everything she knew, she had learnt it the hard way like that. And the only thing he could think about was that, one day he would learn her things, and he would show her that one can learn without it being horrible and painful. Without it being a promise only if she survived.

Klaus didn't know what to say after that. What was he supposed to tell her? So he just walked to her and grabbed her injured hand. He bent down and kissed her bandages. Then he noticed a bruise on her arm, just over her wrist, as if someone had grabbed her roughly and he knew that she didn't had it earlier. He kissed the bruise too and looked up at her.

« Who did this to you? » He asked nicely not wanting to scare her.

« It's nothing. » She answered quickly.

« Tell me who did this to you Caroline. » He asked once more but not controlling his anger as well as the first time. She didn't answer anything. « Caroline. » He growled.

« It was Lord Kol. » She eventually answered.

Klaus saw red. How did his brother dare to hurt her? He turned around and quickly left her room.

What was happening to him? He had no idea. All he knew was that seeing this girl hurt was not something he was able to do.

Caroline watched bewildered at her hand and her arm and touched with her fingers the places he had kissed her. Her skin was burning where his lips had touched her. And even if she was not sure about what was happening. She was sure of one thing. She was happy right now. There was nothing that could take the smile she was wearing off. And smiling, she went to bed.

But once asleep, here was something that took her smile off. Tyler took her smile off. Because everything she could see when she closed her eyes was him and all the horrible things he's done to her. Klaus had told her that he knew what she had been through. But the thing is that he didn't. He knew that Tyler beat her, but it was only half of what he really did. And it was only half of the things that were haunting her at night.

* * *

**So, it was a longer chapter. Tell me what you think. I love when I have reviews. **

**In next chapter we'll see Rebekah and that's all I'll tell you for next chapter. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! it's my third update in one week but don't get used to it guys. From now on I'll go back to one chapter every week.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed or favorited. Please let me know what you think guys. If you have questions don't hesitate to ask them. I really love when I receive reviews, I want to write more.**

**And a big thank you to my beta, Cami.**

**I warn you that there is a sex scene in this chapter. **

**Don't hate me for what will happen in this chapter guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 :**

Klaus woke up thinking about the beautiful blond who was haunting his thoughts, even his dreams. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He recalled the events form the night before and smiled when he remembered the feeling of having his lips against her skin. Her skin was soft and smelled like vanilla and lavender. Then he remembered that the skin he had kissed was bruised and it made his smile drift off immediately.

Klaus would have wanted to stay with her a little longer but he was so enraged when he saw her bruise and even more when he learnt that it was Kol who did it. He had been angry about Tyler but he could have done nothing to prevent it because it was in the past. But knowing that in the present, and under his roof, someone had hurt Caroline enraged him.

He took a long breathe trying to calm down. She was a slave, it was normal that she would be hurt by one of them at some point. But it was almost as if he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt. But what was he supposed to do about it? Nothing, he would do nothing. He would just forget about it.

He couldn't take the chance of his brother knowing, no, thinking something was going on.

Klaus got up form his bed and dressed quickly before heading to the living room to have breakfast. As he entered, he noticed Rebekah seated across the table eating bacon and eggs and drinking blood in a glass. Klaus smiled because he knew his sister and he knew exactly what her reaction would be right now.

« Hello, Bekah. » He greeted still with his smile on his face as he sat in front of her.

Rebekah completely ignored him and continued her breakfast.

« Did you have a good night? » Klaus asked. He was not really interested on the answer and he knew too well that he wouldn't get any anyway.

And as expected, Rebekah didn't answer, which made Klaus' smile grew even more. So predictable, his little sister.

« Are you really going to ignore me, Bekah? You can be such a child sometimes. » Klaus teased her. All he wanted was a reaction. « No, actually it's not just sometimes. You are a child, Rebekah. » He stated, not loosing his smile for a second.

Rebekah looked up at once, « I'm not a child Nik! Don't you dare say I'm a child. You are. Why did you need to bring a wolf home? » she almost yelled.

Ah, finally a reaction. And of course, a predictable one. He knew his little sister. He just had to make her yell a little and make her think he would take her point in consideration in the future to get her to stop sulking.

« I was just helping a friend. Marcel asked me to buy her so I did. » Klaus answered sincerely.

Rebekah didn't care for a second about what Marcel wanted. She didn't care about Marcel at all. She hated werewolves. She was always scared that one of them would break the chains that were holding them and attack her during her sleep. She was not really feeling like dealing with the pain and with the hallucinations.

« You know what I feel about werewolves, Nik. I hate them. I asked you not to bring one home anymore. » She said now in a normal voice.

Klaus couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his little sister's words. She always said she hated werewolves but he never told her what he felt when she said that.

« Well, then it means you hate me. All those centuries you kept yelling at me about how much you hate werewolves but you seem to forget that I'm a hybrid, Bekah. If we were humans I would be a werewolf. I'm half werewolf right now. And I don't feel like listening to you telling me how much you hate what I am all the time Rebekah! Father did it enough to stand a life time. But I am what I am and you can't change that, just like father couldn't change it. » He said first calmly but yelling at the end.

He had never understood why it bothered him so much that Rebekah kept telling she hated werewolves until right now. He just realized why it bothered him that much.

Rebekah looked at her brother in shock during his speech. She had never meant to hurt him. She had never said that against him. She hadn't even connected him with the fact that she hated werewolves.

« No, Nik. That's not what I meant. I love you. You are my brother and I don't want to change who or what you are. » Rebekah said having completely forgotten that at the beginning she was supposed to be the one upset.

Klaus looked at his sister not telling anything.

« Nik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it for you. You wouldn't hurt me. I hate werewolves because I'm scared that they would attack me while I'm asleep at night. But you wouldn't. » Rebekah tried to explain her point.

« But you wouldn't know about that, Rebekah. When I turn into a wolf I don't recognize anyone and I attack everyone and everything. You know what we say about werewolves. The only person they recognize and would protect with their life is their mate. » Klaus told her but now calmly because he knew that his sister loved him.

« I know what we say about werewolves, Nik. But I'm not scared about you because you change in the woods. You shift away from us because you don't want to hurt us. » Rebekah said approaching Klaus and kissing him on the cheek, « Just, please, keep your wolves away from me when it's full moon. »

Klaus nodded and watched as Rebekah left the living room going god knows where.

He decided to skip breakfast and headed directly to the library. On the way there, he was walking through the corridors when he noticed her. Caroline was walking and had her back to him. He couldn't help the smile that came instantly on his lips seeing her. He quickly caught up with her and decided to walk beside her until she would notice him.

Caroline was walking through the corridors trying to find someone who could give her orders for the day when she felt a presence beside her. She didn't really want to be bothered by another slave right now so she didn't even looked at who was next to her and sped up a little.

After a few seconds, she noticed that the person was still beside her so she decided to finally take a look at who was walking next to her. When she turned her head and saw Klaus, she stopped walking immediately.

She quickly remembered what happened last night. The way he had kissed her injuries, as if he wanted to take the pain away. She had seen the anger in his eyes when he learnt that she had a bruise because of Kol. He had been nothing but nice to her last night. So it's happily that she smiled at him.

« Hello, Lord Niklaus. » She greeted happily.

« Hello, Caroline. » Klaus answered, his smile almost reaching his ears as he saw her beautiful smile. It was almost the same smile she had when he saw her smiling at that little boy in the street. She was gorgeous. Her smile was reaching her eyes in a wonderful way. Her eyes were so full of light. And he was surprised by the next words that went out of his mouth, « Can I offer you a walk in the garden? »

Caroline smiled even more. He wanted to have a walk with her? She felt little butterflies in her stomach just at the thought. Of course she wanted to have a walk with him in the garden. But her smile drifted off when she realized that she had to work. She couldn't have fun.

« I would've loved to, but I have to work. » She said apologetically and looking really cute with her 'I'm sorry' face.

Her face made Klaus smile even if she was declining his invitation.

« I'm the one who gives you work, love. » He stated, trying to convince her.

« I know, but I'm equals to other slaves so if they have to work, so do I. I wouldn't want them to think that you have preferences. » Caroline stated with her head high, as if she was defending a cause.

Klaus nodded still smiling, « Then later? When your work time is finished? » he asked.

« It would be a pleasure. » Caroline said her smile reappearing on her lips. She was so excited now. She couldn't control the little flop that her stomach did.

Klaus looked at Caroline really happy that he convinced her, even if it was not for right now. Guess he would have to wait the end of the day. He watched as Caroline touched her hair and he noticed the bruise caused by Kol outstrip her three quarts sleeve and his smile disappeared. Last night it had just been a little red, not a real bruise yet. But now, it was a deep blue and purple bruise and he could clearly distinct the form of Kol's hand.

Caroline noticed Klaus loosing his smile and thought she did something wrong until she realized that he was looking at her arm. She quickly let it fall next to her and, with the other hand, tried to hide the bruise pulling at her sleeve. Once it was hidden, she looked back up at Klaus who was still looking at her arm. She needed to say something to change the subject right now. She felt uncomfortable now.

« What do I have to do today? » She asked.

Klaus stopped looking at her arm and looked back at her face and he noticed that she was uncomfortable. Of course he had noticed it just with the fact that she hid it as soon as she saw him looking at it, but now, looking at her face it was even clearer. He knew exactly why she was uncomfortable. He had seen a lot of people in her case and the fact that she was as uncomfortable as she was meant she thought it was her fault. She thought she deserved it. And it angered him even more. However, he chose not to say anything about it.

« You can clean my office and then my bedroom. » He told her.

Caroline was a little surprised. She had never seen nor his room, nor his office.

« Okay, I have to start working now. » Caroline said, « I will see you after » she added before leaving.

Klaus had to control his anger. When he woke up this morning he had told himself he would do nothing about it. He just had to forget about it. It was nothing important. Just a slave with a bruise. And yet, he knew that she was becoming more than a slave.

Just at the moment he finally decided to move and started to walk once more, Kol appeared on the other end of the corridor. Klaus couldn't help the anger that hit him full force once more.

As Kol approached, Klaus had to say in his head that he would do nothing. He said it over and over in his head. _You won't do anything._

But when Kol was in front of him with a big smile, he couldn't help it and had him pinned against the wall in a flash. He was holding him by the throat and Kol looked confused.

Kol was completely taken by surprise when Klaus attacked him. He knew too well that his brother was impulsive and had a bad tendency to get things physical pretty quickly, but what had he done now? He was searching through his head for any explanation but nothing came. He tried to free himself but Klaus was stronger and it was to no avail.

« What are you doing? Are you crazy? I didn't do anything. » Kol said with a little difficulties since Klaus was holding him by the throat and really tight.

Klaus was so angry. He tightened his grip around his brother's throat and growled, « Don't you dare to touch her again! Ever! »

Kol watched as his brother's eyes changed and became golden. That meant he was really angry. He searched hard in his head to understand what he meant and who 'her' was but Klaus never cared for anyone so it was difficult to understand.

« I don't know what you are talking about. » Kol said and Klaus tightened his hand around his throat even more if it was possible.

Klaus came closer to Kol. His nose was almost touching Kol's as he said slowly and menacingly, « Don't you ever touch Caroline again! Do you understand me, Kol? »

Kol was confused now. Why did Klaus even care? There had to be something behind it because his brother's reaction was pretty violent. Kol nodded, wanting his brother to let go of him. Klaus loosened his grip on him but kept holding him against the wall.

« What is happening to you, Nik? Do you care for her? Maybe you are falling in love with her? What happened to your little speech? We do not care, we do not love. Love is a vampire greatest weakness. » Kol asked tilting his head to the side as if he was scrutinizing Klaus' face for an answer.

Klaus let go of his brother and took a step back, « I don't care about her. I will never fall in love for anyone, Kol. And certainly not for a slave. » he answered a little lost with his own actions. He looked at his brother for a few seconds before turning around and leaving.

Kol didn't say anything else even if it was obvious that Klaus was lying and that he cared for Caroline. Klaus had always killed all of Rebekah's lovers repeating over and over again his little speech. He said he did it to protect her. That's also why Kol wanted to keep his relationship with Bonnie a secret. And that's why he wanted to find Klaus' mate. Maybe with his mate Klaus would accept that they loved someone because he would be in the same case.

He had always tried to make Klaus meet with werewolves but maybe his mate was human after all. Maybe it was Caroline? Kol would have to keep his eyes open about it.

Klaus walked through the corridors confused. He needed a distraction and a drink. What was happening to him? Why did he care for Caroline? It was always the same questions coming back. But he had still no answers. All he knew was that he couldn't take her out of his head. He was always thinking about her. It was as if she was flowing through his veins. She got under his skin.

He went in the cabinet with all the bottles and took a bottle without even looking what it was. He quickly went in his room and began to drink directly from the bottle. He couldn't care for a human. He couldn't care for a slave. No, he didn't care for Caroline. All he wanted was to fuck her. But why did the thought of using her just for sex repulsed him that much? Why did he have to think that she deserved better? She was a slave, she didn't deserve anything. But Klaus knew that she deserved so much more than anyone else.

Klaus turned around when he heard a knock on his door. Hayley appeared in his room and closed the door behind her. Klaus looked at her up and down. She couldn't have arrived at a better time. Klaus needed a distraction. He needed to stop thinking about Caroline.

Hayley entered the room seductively. He was alone and drinking and she saw a chance to try something with him. It was the way she did it with all her masters. She wanted to be the favorite, and how to do it in a better way than offering them her body? Plus, she would be lying if she told she didn't want to with Klaus. When she had seen him this morning for her orders she had smelled that he was a wolf. It was the first time she smelled it. Werewolves were always horny. She knew what she was talking about, she was one. So she thought, why not try to have sex with him.

« I smelled it on you earlier. That you are a wolf. » Hayley said, « So, I'm a wolf too and I know how horny we are. And I was thinking that maybe we could... help each other. » she added not really sure how he would react.

She was beginning to walk toward him but in a second she was against the wall, pinned between it and Klaus' body roughly. All Klaus wanted was werewolf sex. Rough and aggressive.

Hayley grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head and let it fall on the floor. She touched and caressed his hard chest with her hands but Klaus grabbed her wrist to stop her. He didn't wand to feel her hands caress him. She stopped her movements and approached her head to kiss him. Klaus let go of her wrists and grabbed her jaw pushing her head against the wall, roughly but without hurting her. He didn't want anything intimate but Hayley seemed to want the contrary.

He took a step back, wanting to change the position they were in and Hayley thought it was to go in his bed. Klaus watched as she approached his bed and grabbed her quickly to bring her to the small table he had in his room.

He never took any girl in his bed, ever. His bed was were he slept and he didn't want to smell them or even thinking about fucking a woman without importance in his bed was not appealing to him.

Plus, doing it in a bed would be too intimate.

Once at the table he turned her around and pushed on her back with his hand to make her bend down over the table. He quickly unfastened his trousers and put Hayley's dress up so he could have an access.

Then he roughly entered her with no management. Hayley tried to straighten up so her back would be against his chest but Klaus kept his hand firmly on her back keeping her down.

* * *

Caroline was working quickly. She was so excited about going on a walk with Klaus that she wanted to finish her work as soon as possible. Klaus had been so nice to her since yesterday. She was truly happy.

She had been cleaning Klaus' office for approximately half an hour now and she was already finished. She quickly grabbed her stuff and left his office to go clean his room. His room was on the other side of the corridor so she quickly walked through the corridor until she was in front of his room's door.

She was about to open the door when she heard a noise coming from inside the room. Maybe he was in his room? But it was weird. The noise had sounded like a moan. No, she must have not heard correctly. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

Caroline couldn't move. She couldn't even close the door. She was like paralyzed. In front of her was Hayley bend down over a table looking straight at her with an expression of pleasure and a smile on her face while Klaus was behind her moving his hips to thrust in and out of her roughly. He seemed to not have noticed her yet, he had his eyes on his hand that was, she guessed, keeping Hayley down. He was shirtless but Caroline couldn't really appreciate it in those conditions.

She felt her chest tightened seeing Klaus with another woman. She wanted to cry. Her eyes were actually filled with tears that she tried not to let fall. She had been so happy earlier just at the thought of going on a walk with him. He had been nice and she thought he liked her. But now, all Caroline could think was that he just wanted to go between her legs.

As Hayley saw Caroline, she began to moan even louder. As if Caroline hadn't noticed what they were doing yet. As if she wanted to show Caroline that she was the one he was giving pleasure to. But seeing how rough he was with her, Caroline was wondering if it was not even painful.

Caroline was still paralyzed when Klaus finally looked up and noticed her. She had wanted to run away before he noticed her but she found it impossible to move. As he looked up, her tears finally fell down her cheeks. It was the same for every man. They just wanted to get between her legs even if it means letting her think that they liked her. She eventually moved and ran away not even bothering to take her stuff with her.

Klaus was still thrusting in and out of Hayley roughly and keeping his hand on her back because she still tried to straighten up sometimes when he noticed her moaning louder than before. He looked up and saw Caroline in the doorway. She looked so hurt. He noticed the tears that she was trying to hold back falling down her cheeks and then she turned around and ran away.

Hayley was supposed to be a distraction but even fucking her he couldn't think about something else than Caroline. And seeing the way she was hurt by his action made him feel awfully bad. It was as if someone had just stabbed him in the stomach.

Caroline ran to her room and stayed in it for what felt like forever but was actually an hour. Then she decided that Klaus wouldn't ruin her perfect day. Okay, so maybe it was too late for that. But he had proposed her to walk in the garden and now she was not going to go with him but she could still go alone. The garden was beautiful and it always calmed her to go there.

She left her room and went to the garden quickly. But what she wanted was to be alone, where no one would bother her and she wanted to see the whole property. She quickly looked around and noticed a big tree that would be perfect. She quickly ran to it and put her dress over her knees so she could climb in the tree. She tried to climb as high as she could and almost reached the top when she decided to settle there. She sat on a big branch.

It was beautiful. She could see the entire property and even the sun that began to set. While she was there and she could see everything, she noticed at the edge of the woods Elijah and Katherine walking hand in hand and laughing together. It made Caroline smile. They seemed really happy together. Katherine was now whispering something in Elijah's ear and he began to laugh once more at what she said.

An hour later, she finally decided to climb off the tree and stood up on her big branch. She caught a smaller one with her hands and jumped from the big one to go on a smaller one and begin to climb off but at some point, she found herself stuck. Her foot was stuck between two branches.

Caroline looked around and noticed that no one was around. She began to panic and pulled at her leg to try to free her foot but she couldn't. After ten minutes she abandoned and sat on the branch. _What a good idea you had there Caroline,_ she thought, _climbing in trees is really genius. _Knowing how clumsy she was she should have thought better than to climb in a tree.

After fifty minutes, Caroline noticed a slave walking near the tree.

« Hey! » She shouted waving her hands, « Please, I'm stuck. Help me. »

The man looked up at her and said, « I can't, I have to finish my work. »

« Seriously? You've got to be kidding me! » She yelled as he began to go away. « Hey! You can't be serious. Come on. Come back. Ugh! You are just a stupid coward! You are just scared. They won't kill you just because you help me get out of this damn tree. » She continued to yell even if the man was already back in the castle and he couldn't hear her anymore. « You stupid bootlicker, bricon, craven, traitor. » She continued to insult him. Then she eventually sat back with a loud sigh.

Klaus was a little away from her, where she couldn't see him and he had noticed her when she had called the other man. He couldn't help but smile and laugh at the way she was insulting him with medieval insults. As he watched her, he felt guilty for fucking Hayley. It hadn't even been good. Just a way to get laid. He regretted it now because a walk around the garden with Caroline would surely have been more enjoyable, but now she wouldn't want to walk with him. She had clearly taken her walk alone.

He began to walk toward the tree she was in. He was not really sure how to act around her after earlier but he would act as if nothing happened. When he arrived in front of the tree she hadn't noticed him yet because she was looking at the sky that was beginning to get darker.

« What are you doing, love? » He asked nicely.

At the sound of his voice Caroline looked down to see him smile at her. She wanted to smile back but all she could feel was hurt and pain.

« I'm just enjoying the property, now you can go away. » She said harshly. She wouldn't let him be her charming knight. He would not be the one helping her.

It made Klaus smile. She was stuck in a tree but she wanted him to go away. And on the other hand, it showed how much she was hurt by his actions. He proposed to go on a walk with her just to go fuck someone else not even an hour later.

« Do you need some help? You seem stuck. » Klaus asked.

« No! I'm not stuck. I said go away. » She said stubbornly and folding her arms in front of her chest keeping her head high.

« As you wish, sweetheart. » He said before turning around and beginning to leave.

Caroline watched him turn around and a battle was playing in her head. She was stuck and it was getting dark, maybe she should ask him for some help after all.

« Wait, wait Klaus! I'm stuck. You are right. I'm stuck but I don't want you to be my charming knight. And I also don't want to sleep in a tree tonight. » She called him back sighing at the end.

Klaus instantly stopped. She didn't call him 'Lord Niklaus' and it made his heart skip a beat. He loved when she didn't call him 'Lord'. He slowly turned around to face her.

Caroline looked as he slowly turned around and looked at her with what seemed to be shock on his face. Then she realized she had called him 'Klaus'.

« I'm so sorry. I meant Lord Niklaus. » She quickly said. But he had a huge smile on his face now.

Klaus smiled because she thought she couldn't call him Klaus. Of course slaves actually couldn't but now that she said it once he wanted her to say it all the time. He also smiled at what she said. He smiled at her stubbornness.

« It's okay. Wait I'll help you. » He said approaching the tree once more.

Caroline shook her head, « No, I said I didn't want you to be my charming knight. »

« So, why did you asked me to wait and told me you were stuck? » Klaus asked amused.

« Because, I'm stuck. And I need help. » She said.

Klaus laughed at her stubbornness. This woman would be the death of him.

« Are you making fun of me? » She asked frowning and serious, a little offended that he was laughing at her.

« No, no I'm not » He said still laughing.

« Then stop laughing. It is not funny. » She stated before adding, « Just come up here and help me. »

Klaus stopped laughing but still had a smile on his face.

« I thought you didn't want me to be your charming knight. » He said.

« Ugh! Just help me, okay. » She said sighing.

Klaus didn't lose his smile as he climbed the tree easily and reached her. He didn't say anything and bend down to grab her ankle so he could free her. He had her tiny ankle in his hand and he looked up at her to see that she was looking at him. He quickly noticed the blush that reached her cheeks and looked back at her ankle smirking as he noticed the goosebumps she had there.

Caroline looked as Klaus took her ankle in his strong and manly hand. It made her shiver. She had goosebumps all over her arms and her legs and her heart skipped a beat. She felt heat reaching her cheeks as he looked up at her.

She couldn't feel like that about him.

She had just seen him having sex with another woman a few hours ago. But she couldn't help how she felt about him. It was as if he was under her skin and she couldn't shake him.

Klaus easily free her foot and looked up at her. She was still looking at him. He looked at the ground to see if they were really high in the tree and they were not that high. It was not that he couldn't have jumped if they were higher but Caroline didn't know about vampires and werewolves.

« Come on, love. We are going to jump. » He told her still looking down.

Caroline gasped shocked, « Are you crazy? I'm not jumping. » She stated.

Klaus smirked, « Of course you are not jumping. You are much too clumsy. You would break your leg or something. »

« I'm not that clumsy. » She said with conviction looking at him. Klaus tilted his head to the side and arched his eyebrow. « Okay, Maybe I'm clumsy. » She sighed.

Klaus smiled and said turning around, « Come on my back. I'll jump. »

Caroline looked at him and then at the ground. Then she looked back at him and back at the ground.

" Yeah, sure. I'm not going on your back. » She said looking once more at the ground and back up at him.

Klaus was amused by the way she kept looking at him then at the ground.

« If you don't go on my back I'll take you in my arms and if I lose my equilibrium I won't be able to catch myself. » He said with a smile. Of course he perfectly knew he wouldn't lose his equilibrium.

« Ugh! Okay, I'll go on your back. » She eventually accepted.

Caroline put her dress a little up, just over her knees. She looked at Klaus who was waiting for her his back turned to her. Without even warning him she jumped on his back.

She was surprised when he didn't even budge. As if she hadn't even jumped with all her weight on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to be sure she wouldn't fall and her arms around his neck. She shivered when Klaus put his hands behind her knees to keep her in place.

All Klaus could think about was her long beautiful legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He could clearly think about another condition where she would wrap her legs around his waist. He had to stop the thoughts before his trousers became too tight. But he couldn't stop himself from putting his hands behind her knees to keep her safe and in place and smiled.

He prepared to jump and felt Caroline's legs and arms tightening around him so he tightened his grip on her legs a little to reassure her and then jumped. He arrived on the floor without any problem and noticed that Caroline didn't even try to get off of him. He turned his head to the side only to see that she had her eyes closed. It made him smile and he began to walk with her on his back.

Caroline closed her eyes not wanting to see if they both crashed on the ground. She waited with her eyes closed until she felt him walk. She quickly opened her eyes and noticed that they already were on the ground and he was walking toward the castle. She liked being on his back and she didn't even tried to get off. She didn't want to walk so she just enjoyed being like this.

Klaus noticed that she had opened her eyes and she still didn't try to get off. He didn't say anything not wanting to break the moment. He walked silently to the castle and at some point Caroline put her chin on his shoulder. He smiled and he could swear that his heart beat was fastening.

It was once her chin was on his shoulder that she realized what she was doing. It felt so natural with him. She felt so comfortable with him.

Once they were just in front of the doors, Caroline began squirming on his back so he let go of her legs and she jumped off of him. He felt the cold hit his back replacing her warmth. He instantly missed the physical contact. He turned around to face her and found her looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

Caroline jumped off of him and almost regretted it. She watched as he turned around to look at her and quickly decided that it would be better to leave now.

« I have to go. Good night, Lord Niklaus. » She said before opening the doors.

« Caroline, » He called and she turned toward him once more, « I'd like you to call me Klaus from now on. » he said.

Caroline smiled and left not answering anything. She felt so happy right now. It was incredible how many different feelings he could make her feel in only one day. Happy and excited, hurt and pain, and back to happy. This man would be the death of her.

« Goodbye, Caroline. » Klaus whispered watching the woman he cared for leave.

It was clear now for him. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He had never cared for anyone except his family and here she was, with her beautiful smiles, so beautiful, strong and full of life. He couldn't deny that he cared about her anymore.

He went in his office to have a drink alone with a smile on his face. But his smile quickly faded when Hayley appeared in the doorway smiling. What did she want now? He didn't want to see her. He didn't know if he could keep himself from killing her if she began to bother him.

Hayley was so proud that she had once more an idea to be Klaus' favorite and maybe it would even be a chance to finally get rid of Caroline. She was almost sure that she already was the favorite seeing what they did a few hours ago.

But of course she didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

**What did you think ? I hope you don't hate me. But if you want to you can hate Hayley all you want.**

**In next chapter we'll see Kol, Bonnie, Katherine, Hayley(only at the beginning) and of course there will be Klaroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ! Here is chapter 9 :) Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favourites. It means a lot to me.**

**I see that a lot of you are worried about Hayley getting pregnant so I tell you, don't worry guys. There will be no Klayley baby in this story.**

**And thank you again Cami for you wonderful help.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Let me know what you think and don't hesitate if you have any question.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 :**

Hayley approached Klaus seductively but it had no effect at all on him.

He looked at her up and down and thinking once more about how much he regretted fucking her.

« What do you want, Hayley? » He asked nonchalantly.

Hayley saw him look at her up and down and thought he was checking her out. She thought he was looking at her body because he wanted her. So she smiled, maybe she could have a second round once she told him what she came here to tell him.

« I wanted to talk to you about something in the name of all the slaves. » She stated with her smile still in place.

Klaus sighed. What did they want now? He was already bored. Those slaves could really be pain in the ass when they wanted to. He was tired now and all he wanted was to go to bed. Not hearing some slave's issues.

« What do they want? I hope it's important because I'm tired. » He said annoyance clear in his voice.

Hayley took the hint. He was tired, which meant he wanted to go in his room. And he surely wanted her to join him. At least it was what she thought.

« We want to complain about one of the slaves. » She simply said.

Klaus wanted to throw her through the room. Why was she keeping suspense? Couldn't she just say what was wrong so he could go to bed?

« Can you go right to the point and stop with your stupid suspense. » He said a little harshly now.

Wow, he didn't want to wait too long before taking her to bed, she noticed. He was hungry. He wanted her even more than earlier.

« Of course, Lord Niklaus. » She said with a naughty smile. « It's about Caroline, everyone is complaining about her. She is making too much noise at night and it bothers everyone. » She finally explained the problem.

Klaus looked up at Hayley interested as soon as Caroline's name was mentioned.

« What do you mean she is making noise at night? And in what is it my problem? » Klaus asked.

« I don't know. The girl is strange. She even screams sometimes. She is alone in her room but she screams and she says things who sounds like apologizes and she asked someone to stop and all but she is alone. She is completely insane. » Hayley stated, « And we thought it's your problem because we are tired, we can't sleep a night without being waking up by crazy pants. We are tired and it's difficult to work during the day. So we work in a slower pace. » She added.

Klaus felt angry with the way Hayley was talking about Caroline. She even called her 'crazy pants'. But he had to hold his temper. The girl in front of him was completely stupid for thinking Caroline was crazy. It was obvious that she was just having nightmares, really bad nightmares by the sound of it. And it made him feel the want to help her. He didn't want her to relive some bad memories every time she closed her eyes. But if his slaves were slower because of it he would have to find a solution. He would have to do something to stop her noise at night.

« You informed me, now you can leave. » He said curtly to Hayley.

Hayley looked confused. She thought he wanted to take her to his room.

« Don't you want a repeat of what happened earlier? » She asked expectantly.

Klaus laughed, he couldn't stop himself. The girl must be really stupid. She was pathetic and certainly not worth a second time. She didn't even have been worth the first time.

« There will be no repeat. I wanted a distraction. I don't do repeat. » He said still laughing.

Hayley looked a little hurt but said nothing and left. He would realize soon that she was his mate. She knew it. He was an alpha, she could smell it. She was sure her mate would be an alpha and she was sure it was him. She could feel it whenever she was close to him.

Klaus quickly left his office and went in his room and fell asleep thinking about Caroline once more. What could be haunting her at night and made her scream? He didn't need to think for long to understand that it surely was Tyler.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up early and immediately left her room.

It was now midday and she was working when she noticed a door she hadn't before. She didn't know what was in it but she wanted to. She surely couldn't but she really wanted to know what was in this room.

She started to walk toward it but was stopped by a voice.

« Hi, Caroline. You shouldn't go in there. » Katherine said nicely.

Caroline turned around happy to see Katherine, « Hi! And why is that? » She asked smiling at the other girl.

Katherine knew perfectly what was behind this door and it was really not a good idea for Caroline to go in there. Plus, Klaus would be furious.

« Trust me. You don't want to go in there. And if Klaus finds out, he'll be furious. » She explained.

Caroline hesitated a moment at the mention of his name. She didn't want him to be mad at her but one of Caroline biggest default was curiosity.

« But he will not find out so it's perfect. » She said with a smile.

Katherine didn't know what to say to stop her. It was dangerous for Caroline to go in there. It was the crypt. The place where Klaus kept his vampire prisoners. In this room were at least thirty vampires starving. Because, of course, he didn't give them blood so they couldn't really move and especially not stand up but it was still dangerous for a human. It would only take for one of them to catch her or for her to fall on one of them and it would be over for her.

« Will you come with me? » Caroline asked.

« No, I know what is in this room. Don't go there, Caroline. I'm serious. » She almost ordered her.

But Caroline was stubborn. She wanted to go in there and she would go in there with or without Katherine.

« Okay, I'll go alone. You won't tell Klaus right? » She asked Katherine to be sure.

Katherine frowned confused at her use of Klaus' name.

« You call him Klaus? » She asked. Klaus' slaves couldn't call him by his name. Every slave couldn't actually. Of course she called him Klaus but when she met him as a human he had introduced himself as Klaus and she had always called him that way since. The only person she called 'Lord', in public that was, was Elijah because he was supposed to be her master.

Caroline looked up with a huge smile, « Yeah, he told me he wanted me to call him by his name. » she stated. She couldn't hide how happy she felt about it.

Katherine was a little taken aback by this but she didn't say anything about it.

Caroline turned back toward the door and opened it easily thanks to the keys she had for every room in the castle. She looked back at Katherine to see a little fear on her face but disregarded it and entered the room. She had to go down a few stairs before entering a dark room. She couldn't see that much. It seemed empty from where she stood.

During this time, Katherine was having a battle in her head. She should go and tell Klaus. Caroline could get killed in there. It was dangerous. So she made her choice and ran at vamp-speed to Klaus.

Klaus was in the library talking with Elijah when Katherine burst into the room. He looked at Elijah annoyed. She was surely here to talk to his brother. But he was surprised when she talked to him instead.

« Klaus, you should come. » She said quickly.

« What are you talking about, Katherine? » He asked confused.

« Well, let it be clear. I don't care for a second that someone is breaking your rules. I even encourage this type of behavior but I actually like Caroline, and she is so stubborn this one. I told her not to but she went in the crypt. » Katherine explained to Klaus and watched as his features changed from confused to angry and maybe a little fear.

Klaus jumped off his armchair and left the room immediately. What was she thinking? He was angry because she broke his rule that said slaves couldn't enter a closed room without permission. But he was even angrier because she always seemed to put herself in danger. She could die in there. It was too dangerous for a human. That's also from where came the fear. He feared that she would die. And with that thought, he quickly vamp-sped to the crypt.

He entered it and quickly went down the stairs. He found Caroline in the middle of the room and was happy that she hadn't explored further and found one of the vampires yet. He approached her and grabbed her arm.

« What are you doing here? » He asked harshly. He was so angry that she put herself in danger like that.

« I just wanted to see what was in there. » She said trying to free her arm.

She hadn't found anything. She didn't really have the time to. How could Klaus have arrived that quickly? And as she looked at him she noticed that he was angry.

He quickly brought her out of the room and closed the door before turning back toward her.

« How dare you break my rules? I said that every closed door had to stay close. » He yelled at her. It was not the real reason for his anger though.

« Don't yell at me! » She yelled back angry that he talked to her like that.

« I yell if I want! I'm the master here. » He yelled even louder than before. He saw a hint of fear cross Caroline's eyes and he noticed that he had taken a few menacing steps closer to her without even noticing it.

Caroline couldn't help but be a little scared with the way he took menacing steps toward her and how mad he was at her. But she kept her head high.

« Yeah, right. And I'm just the slave who has to shut up! You can run in hell if you think I'm not going to talk back every time someone yells at me! » She yelled before turning around to leave.

Klaus felt his blood boil now. How dared she talk to him that way? No one had ever talked to him that way.

« Don't turn your back on me! » He yelled enraged.

« I turn my back on you if I want to. » She shouted not looking back at him and leaving making loud noise every time her feet came in contact with the floor to show him how mad she was.

Klaus left on the opposite direction than she just did. Why was she still alive? Why was she leaving without even a scratch? It would have been anyone else and the person would be dead for talking to him that way. But Klaus couldn't hurt her. He knew that he would never hurt her intentionally.

What he didn't know was that during the whole fight Kol had been in the room next door and had heard all the argument. Kol was utterly bewildered by his brother's reaction. Anyone else would have been dead with their heart away from their body. But Caroline was still alive and walking. With what he heard, he could tell that Nik hadn't even touched her.

Maybe something was going on between them. But not even that explained Nik's behavior. He didn't care about anyone but family, and sometimes not even them.

There was no logical explanation for what Kol just witnessed. Why has Nik kept alive someone who yelled at him? He had killed for less.

Maybe Caroline was Nik's mate? Maybe she was a werewolf but she hadn't activated the gene yet? Kol had a lot of questions in his head and he was going to find his answers. He would not give up until he has all the answers he wanted.

He quickly got up and left the room. He had to ask Caroline if she was a werewolf. He went in the same direction as her and quickly caught up with her. She seemed really angry and Kol wondered for a second if he shouldn't have waited a little for her to calm down. But it was too late now. So he approached her.

« Hello, Caroline. » He greeted her.

Caroline was so mad at Klaus for talking to her that way. Of course she was just the slave and he had every right to talk to her like he did but she would always talk back. She did with Tyler and she would do with Klaus. Her thoughts were cut when she heard Kol talking to her. She turned around hoping he wouldn't touch her this time.

« Hello, Lord Kol. » She answered politely.

« I just had some questions to ask you. » He said nicely.

Caroline smiled and said, « Of course. What is it? »

« Have you ever heard about werewolves? » He asked her going directly to the point.

Caroline was taken aback by the question, « Um, Yes, in legends and bedtimes story. » she said with confusion in her voice and on her face.

« Are you a werewolf? » He asked her serious.

Caroline frowned, What was wrong with him? Of course she was not a werewolf. Werewolves didn't even exist.

« Are you drunk, my Lord? » She asked him clueless.

Kol laughed at her question, « Of course not. You didn't answer my question. » he stated.

« Oh, because it was a real question? Like you are really asking me if I'm a werewolf? » She asked him chuckling a little at the idea now.

Or she didn't know about werewolves, or she was acting to cover her true nature. But Kol wanted to find out. Guess he would have to compel her. He looked at her in the eyes and dilated his pupils. He looked as Caroline's pupils dilated as well and as she didn't move anymore, like in a trance. He was about to talk when he heard Bonnie shout.

« No, stop this, Kol. » Bonnie shouted as she caught Kol about to compel Caroline.

Kol broke the eye contact with Caroline to look at Bonnie. Caroline was finally able to move once more and to look away from his eyes. What had just happened? He had looked at her in the eyes and she had been unable to move or to look away. She had been waiting for him to talk and she knew that whatever he would have asked she would have done it.

« Bonnie, I just want to ask her something. » He tried to explain himself. He knew how much Bonnie hated compulsion.

« Don't you dare compel her, Kol. Do you hear me? » Bonnie said angry.

« But I might have an idea for us to be together without hiding. » He said happy of his discovering.

« Well, you'll have to do it without compelling her. I swear that if you compel Caroline I won't talk to you anymore and you certainly won't touch me anymore. » She threatened him, « And why do you need Caroline for your idea? » She asked him confused.

« Because I think that Caroline is Nik's mate. But I have to know if she is a werewolf. » He stated.

« I would've felt it if she is a werewolf. » Bonnie said.

« Maybe she didn't activate the curse yet. » He told her his theory. Then he realized what she had said earlier, « Wait a minute. Were you serious about not touching you anymore? » He asked her.

Bonnie sighed, « Of course I was serious, you pervert. Don't compel her, Kol. » She told him.

Kol looked at Caroline who had listened to the whole conversation bewildered. What were they talking about? Why would she be Klaus' mate? Didn't 'mates' are for wolves? Why had Kol asked her if she was a werewolf? Was Klaus a werewolf? She had too much questions playing in her mind and she hadn't listened to the rest of the conversation where Bonnie had agreed to let Kol compel her only once and for a particular reason.

Kol approached Caroline once more and looked at her in the eyes. He dilated his pupils and said, « You will forget this conversation, after your fight with Nik you met me in the corridor, we talked a little about not important things and then I left. »

Caroline closed her eyes and when she opened them after a minute she was alone in the corridor and she could vaguely remember having a conversation about not important things with Kol. It was weird though, she felt weird. She disregarded it and left to finish her work of the day.

* * *

After her long day of work, that had been restless, she went to her room to sleep. It was late and most of the slaves were already sleeping. She quickly changed into her nightgown and let her hair fall around her face. She went into her bed and let her thoughts drift to Klaus once more.

He had been really mad at her but he hadn't laid a hand on her. She had even talked him back and turned her back on him. But he still hadn't touched her.

But she should be more careful. She knew she should. Even if it hurt, he was right. She was just a slave. He had every right to talk to her as if she was nothing. Because in his eyes, she was sure that she was nothing. She decided to stop thinking about it and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Klaus was still angry with Caroline when he went to bed. And he was still angry with her when he fell asleep. He had been sleeping for approximately one or maybe two hours when something woke him.

He heard a noise and quickly recognized it as a knock on his door. He got up from his bed and went to the door ready to kill the person on the other side of it. He opened it to find Hayley waiting on the other side.

« What do you want? You better have a good reason to wake me in the middle of the night. » He said curtly.

« I'm here to tell you that Caroline woke everyone once more. She is making noise right now. » She answered looking him up and down seductively.

« You told it, now you can go. » He simply said and Hayley left with a pout on her face.

Klaus used his sensible hearing to listen for any noise. And that's when he heard her. She was moaning and saying 'no' over and over again. He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it over his head before heading directly to her room.

When he arrived in front of her room he noticed slaves at their doors looking at him expectantly. It was almost as if they were hoping he would kill her to make the noise stop. Of course it didn't help that he was still mad at her. He opened the door and came inside of her room to see her with tears on her face, moving frantically and clutching the sheets in her tiny fists. He was aware of other slaves looking at what he was doing and he was still mad at her so he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of her bed.

Caroline was fighting with, once more, a horrible nightmare with Tyler when she was yanked away from her bed. She opened her eyes difficultly to look at who grabbed her and she gasped when she saw Klaus. Bonnie hat told her that some day someone would tell him about her noise at night and the question she had been wondering at that moment came back in her mind. Would he kill her? She didn't know but he was clearly still mad from earlier seeing how he was now dragging her out of her room. But he was not hurting her. He was being rough but it didn't hurt.

It was difficult for Caroline to stay up in her state and with how fast he was walking. She almost fell a few times but since he was holding her arm he always kept her up. But once in the stairs, she stumbled and he was now literally dragging her in the stairs.

« Ouch! You're hurting me! » She said weakly, still tired.

Klaus looked at her and noticed he was dragging her and she wasn't even walking anymore. He didn't want to hurt her. He was too lost in his anger as he recalled what happened earlier that he hadn't even noticed she was no longer walking. He looked at her apologetically and stopped to let her stand up before starting to walk once more but a little slower and keeping her up this time.

Caroline noticed the apologetically look on his face and understood that he hadn't meant to hurt her. He continued to drag her through the corridors until he arrived in front of his room and opened the door. He went inside, bringing her with him and finally let go of her arm.

« Here, » He said pointing at the couch he had on the other side of his large bedroom. « You'll sleep on the couch. »

Caroline looked at the couch then back at him, « Why can't I stay in my room? » she asked.

« Because you make to much noise and the other slaves can't sleep. From here they won't hear you. » He explained a little curtly. He was still mad at her.

« But you'll hear me. » She stated as curtly as he did.

« Yes, but it won't bother me. I don't really care. I'm used to hear people in pain. » He said harshly before taking his shirt off and going into his bed.

Caroline scrunched her nose at what he said and pulled her tongue out at him when she thought he couldn't see her but he actually did. She went to the couch and lied down on it. She didn't have anything to cover herself and she was cold.

« I'm cold. I don't even have a sheet to cover myself. » She complained.

« I don't care. » Klaus answered, even if he actually cared. Of course he did care, but he was supposed to be mad at her. He didn't know why but he felt that he wouldn't be able to stay mad for much longer.

Caroline couldn't sleep because she was too cold in nothing else than her nightgown. She tried to put herself into a ball but it was a little difficult in the couch. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about how her teeth would be clacking soon. It was the end of summer and nights were getting colder.

After half an hour, Klaus could hear at her breathing that she was still awake and he could also hear her teeth clacking from the cold.

« Caroline? » He called.

Caroline heard him call her name but decided not to answer anything and to act as if she was asleep.

Klaus knew that she was acting as if she was sleeping, « Caroline? I know you are awake, love. » He told her. But except from her breathing and the clacking of her teeth he couldn't hear anything.

He sat up in his bed to look at the couch and he found her in a small ball trying to get warmth and with her back to him. That was it. He couldn't stay mad at her now. He was not going to let her freeze all night.

He stood up from the bed and approached the couch quietly. Once he was in front of her, he bend down and picked her up by placing one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Caroline looked up at his eyes with her questioning ones. He smiled sweetly at her and brought her to his bed. He nicely placed her on it and put the sheets over her.

He had never let a woman enter his bed, ever. Caroline was the first one. Unlike the others, he wouldn't mind having her scent in his bed. He would actually enjoy it. He quickly went in the bed next to her but not touching her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by invading her personal space.

Caroline was confused at first when he picked her up but when he smiled at her and brought her to his bed she couldn't help the happiness that rushed through her. She could swear her heart skipped a beat when he put the sheets over her to keep her warm. And of course she didn't miss that he was shirtless and that he had a chest that came from god. As he went under the sheets next to her she could still see his shoulders and god, he had such good looking shoulders. Those shoulders would be perfect for her to put her hands, her lips, her tongue... _You have to stop Caroline, _she thought_._

She turned around so she had her back turned to him and said « Just so you know, I'm not Hayley and having me in your bed doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs. » she didn't want him to imagine things.

Klaus chuckled, « I know, love. It was not my intention to spread your legs. Except if you propose of course. » he said trying not to laugh.

Caroline gasped and hit him with her foot under the sheets, « Well, I'm not proposing. » she stated.

Klaus laughed for a minute before stopping and becoming serious once more. They said nothing for ten minutes and then Klaus broke the silence.

« You are not just a slave who has to shut up. » He told her seriously.

Caroline was not expecting him to say that. It was what she had told him earlier. That she was just a slave who had to shut up. She felt nervous now. Would he get mad at her once more?

« You are a woman. You are strong, beautiful, and full of light. » He said nicely before adding smiling, « Also stubborn and clumsy. »

Caroline hit him once more under the covers and Klaus laughed.

It made Caroline laugh because she loved when he laughed.

« Thank you. » She answered after a few minutes.

Klaus hesitated for a moment before telling her what he wanted to tell her.

« I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. I was afraid that something would happen to you. You have to understand that it was dangerous Caroline. Look at me, love. » He said grabbing her shoulders and turning her toward him, « You could've died in there. Promise me you won't go back. » He asked.

Caroline looked in his eyes and could see the worry in them, « I won't go back in there. I promise. » She said. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silent before Caroline yawned, « I'm tired, goodnight, Klaus. » She said before turning around and closing her eyes happy.

Klaus couldn't help the huge smile on his face watching the beautiful woman who would spend the night next to him. After fifteen minutes, he could hear at her breathing that she was asleep now. He closed his eyes wanting to fall asleep.

After half an hour, he could feel Caroline shifting a lot beside him and he could hear her breathing quickening. He turned toward her to find her covered in sweat. She must be having a nightmare once more.

« No, no, no, no, please don't do this. No. » She whispered frowning in her sleep.

It was heartbreaking for him to see her like that. He quickly approached her and placed himself behind her so his chest was against her back. He enveloped her waist with his arm and with the other hand stroked her hair.

« Sshh, sshh. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you anymore. » He whispered close to her ear.

Caroline felt the warmth enveloping her and all her bad memories going away. She could hear him talk even if she was sleeping. She could feel him stroking her hair to comfort her. She could feel him holding her close to him as if he was trying to protect her. And she also felt the next thing he did.

Klaus watched as she calmed down as soon as he took her in his arms. He could feel his heart hitting his ribcage from beating so fast. He smiled looking at the beauty in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead, her cheek, her neck and then her shoulder. Loving the way she cuddled into him. As if she wanted to be even closer to him.

* * *

**What did you think ? Please leave a review so I know if you like it or not and if you have questions.**

**Next chapter we'll see a little of Rebekah/Caroline/Bonnie, Klaus' side he doesn't show to Caroline, and of course Klaroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! I wanted to thank you all for favouriting and following. And thank you to all of you who reviewed because I had a lot a feed back for chapter 9 and I loved to read all of them. You are wonderful, guys, to encourage me to continue. I'm happy that you liked it.**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Camila.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter and leave me a review :) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

It was morning and Klaus hadn't slept all night. He couldn't. He had been watching Caroline in his arms. He hadn't let go of her since he took her in his arms. At some point during the night she had moved and she was now resting her head on his bare chest with her arm enveloping his chest lazily and one of her legs wrapped around his.

Klaus had never slept in the same bed as a woman. He had tried but he had felt the urge to get away as soon as they began to move closer to him or cuddling against him. And of course it had never been in his own bed.

But with Caroline it was different. He had been the one getting closer to her. And her perfume was like a drug to him. And the way she was cuddling against him didn't repulse him. On the contrary, he even kept his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close. He smiled as she began to move and as she tried to push her head in his chest moaning lightly. His skin was on fire when she moved the hand that was wrapped around his waist to touch his chest.

Caroline was beginning to wake up. She pushed her head into her pillow and noticed it was really hard. She moved her hand to touch her pillow and caressed what felt like skin instead of tissue. She opened her eyes slowly, still tired and looked up to see Klaus looking at her smiling. She looked down to see that she had been sleeping on his chest and it was his bare and hot chest she was caressing. _This man must be a god or something,_ Caroline thought. He was handsome. And right now with his dimpled smile and his amazing blue eyes on her she could tell that he was even gorgeous. She was brought back from her thoughts by his deep and sexy accented voice that came out of those full and kissable lips.

"Hello, love." He greeted her still smiling.

Caroline jumped away from him realizing she was still in his arms. She sat up in his bed remembering the events from last night and hearing him whisper comforting words to her and taking her in his arms and kissing her forehead, cheek, neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Klaus looked at her confused and asked, "What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you and clearly not letting you much room in your bed, and for sleeping all over you." She said blushing.

Klaus smiled back and said, "You don't need to be sorry, you were not bothering me. I actually enjoyed sleeping this close to you." which made her blush and smile at him. Then he added laughing, "What you should be sorry for is drooling all over me. Look at my chest, I have drool everywhere." Caroline immediately looked at his chest hoping she hadn't drooled. "And you snort like a pig, it's awful" He added laughing even more.

Caroline looked at him upset, "I do not snort. And especially not like a pig. And I don't drool. Look, your chest is dry." She said passing her hand all over his chest to make her point.

Klaus looked at her hand on his chest and then back up at her. She was looking directly at him and blushed once more realizing that she was caressing his chest once more.

"I'm kidding, love. You don't snort but I can assure you that at some point in the night you drooled. But don't worry it doesn't bother me. I understand that you can't keep yourself from drooling all over me." He said trying hard not to laugh.

"I know this bed is huge but I should leave because there is not room enough for me and your ego, he is too big." She said laughing, "And even if I drooled it was not because of you. Okay, maybe I noticed that my pillow smelled really good but not at the point I would be drooling." She stated.

"Well, be careful, love. You are not helping my ego by telling me that I smell really good." He teased her.

Caroline tried to push him out of the bed to make him fall but he almost didn't budge. He looked at her shocked by her action and rolled over to be on top of her and pinned her back against the mattress before smiling Machiavellian at her. Then he tickled her on her sides and Caroline began to laugh and squirm frantically under him. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Klaus, stop it. Please." She managed to say while laughing and trying to kick him away from her.

After a few seconds he stopped and rolled back in his earlier spot. And he realized how delicate and frail she was next to him. She had tried to kick him off of her with all her strength and it's almost as if she had barely tried to him. He could break her in two without even thinking. He could kill her without even noticing it. Would he kill her if he let himself fall asleep with her in his arms? He couldn't know. He didn't control his movements while asleep. His thoughts were broken when he felt the bed shift lightly with Caroline getting up.

Caroline was thinking about her night. Once in his arms the nightmares had stopped. She had felt safe. His warmth had kept all of her bad memories away. She hadn't slept that well in months. Maybe he wouldn't mind staying with her every night? But she wouldn't dare to ask.

"I have to go. It's already late and I have a lot of work today." She explained.

"Maybe you could spend your night here tonight? That way you won't bother the other slaves." He proposed realizing what he just asked only once he had already said it.

Caroline couldn't help the joy that went through her.

"Of course." She answered immediately.

She looked around the room and realized she would have to go through the corridors in nothing but her nightgown. She felt uncomfortable about it but she said nothing and went to the door. She opened it and left the room but not before turning around and smiling one last time at Klaus who smiled back at her.

She closed the door behind her and began to walk through the corridors noticing all the slaves looking at her suspiciously. She folded her arms in front of her chest to hide her breasts and sped up a little. She was very aware of what they must be thinking seeing her leaving her Lord's room in this state. She quickly arrived to her room and changed in a beautiful pink dress for the day. She braided her hair as usual and left for her day of work.

It was already evening when Caroline had finished her work for the day. She wouldn't admit it but she was half excited, half nervous about going in Klaus' room tonight. It was clear that they hadn't a slave/master relationship and it was scaring her a little. What would happen now?

She arrived in the slave's quarters and no one noticed her at first. She listened to what was being said between a few slaves without much interest until she realized they were talking about her.

"Did you see her this morning?" One of them with blond hair asked the others.

"No, why, what happened?" Another one with brown hair asked curious.

"She left Lord Niklaus' room in her nightgown and her hair down." The blond one answered with disgust on her face. All the others looked shocked.

"What a whore!" The brown haired one exclaimed.

"I'm sure she offers him her body so she can stay in his room and hoping he'll give her less work." Another one stated shocked and disgusted.

Caroline was so hurt. She was not a whore. She didn't offer her body to anyone. She would never offer her body for purposes. The only thing that would make her offer her body would be love. Caroline considered it an act of love. She felt hurt but she also felt angry. How could they judge her that way? They had no right. They didn't know her.

"I knew the second I saw her enter this castle that she was a whore and a skank." One said. She sounded almost outraged by it.

Neither of them had noticed Caroline yet but she wouldn't let them talk about her like this. Even as a slave she was a respectable woman. She cleared her throat to signal her presence and they all turned toward her.

"Do you think she heard us?" The one with brown hair whispered to the girl next to her.

"Yes, I heard you. If you were trying to be discreet you obviously failed." Caroline answered the question that was not directed at her angry.

No one talked so Caroline kept talking, "And, for your knowledge, I'm not a whore." She stated with tears filling her eyes but not only from hurt but also from anger. "How dare you judge someone you don't know like that? You don't know anything about me! And you don't even say it in front of me. When I'm in front of you smile nicely at me and then on my back you say how much of a whore I am. You are cowards! I would never offer my body for purposes, ever. I AM A RESPECTABLE WOMAN!" Her tears were now falling freely down her cheeks. She couldn't control her anger anymore and she took some menacing steps toward the one who said she was a whore.

"You don't know what I've been through! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW AWFUL LIFE CAN BE! You don't know how many times I wanted to end my own life to be at peace. I even tried. You didn't know that did you? Do you know how it feels to feel that way? As if you are not even worth living. As if you are worth nothing. Do you have someone telling you everyday how much of a waste of time you are? How everyone would be happier if you were dead. How the world would be better without you?" She was now raising her voice. They didn't know anything. All of her insecurities came back crashing on her. She was trembling from anger and sadness at her memories.

"BECAUSE I DO! And when you hear this everyday, there is a time when it's too much and you think that maybe it's true." She was so angry and hurt by all of that coming back, she couldn't hold back anymore, she had to lash out.

She was now sobbing uncontrollably. "You think : Maybe the world would be better without me. And you abandon. You abandon and you do the unforgivable. You try to take your own life because it's too much. And then, you fail. And the person who told you all those horrible things makes fun of you. He tells you you are not even able to do this. But I failed at taking my life. And I tried again. But I failed once more." She looked around and no one moved. They were justt looking at her not saying anything.

It was difficult for her. She had never told anyone about that and now here she was saying it to several people. But in a way, she felt better. She needed to tell it out loud. She needed to lift this burdden from her shoulders.

"So, you know what? I think it was a sign. I have to keep fighting and to keep breathing no matter what. And I will fight and never let some poor excuses for women bring me back down. I was down, but I managed to stand up and now, I'll stay up."

All the women in front of her were looking at Caroline who was still crying, astounded by what she just said. Caroline could see the regret on some of their faces but not all of them. Some of them even looked angry.

"And how dare you say that we are poor excuses for women? You are just trying to sound like the victim here but you are not." The brown haired said angry.

Caroline felt her blood boil like never. And it surely didn't get better when the girl pushed her by the shoulders. Caroline couldn't control anything anymore and before she even knew what she was doing she had already slapped the girl hard across the face. The girl looked at Caroline shocked before jumping on her and grabbing her hair hard. Caroline kicked the girl in the stomach and she let go of her hair. She clutched her stomach hurt and looked up at Caroline with golden eyes. Caroline didn't notice it because it was gone in a second.

The girl ran toward Caroline and tackled her to the ground. Caroline's back hit the ground full force and it cut her breathing for a few seconds. The girl was already on her and was now slapping Caroline on the cheek which made her bleed because of the girl's nails. The girl was about to slap her once more but Caroline threw her head in hers and hit her nose pretty hard. It was not broken but it was clearly bleeding.

The girl staggered backward and Caroline stood up as quickly as she could. The girl followed her and stood up as well. She jumped on Caroline once more grabbing the back of her head by the hair and slammed her head forcefully on the wall which made Caroline's forehead bleed as well and loose her balance. The girl let go of her hair and she fell on the floor. The girl kicked Caroline on the stomach a few times before she was yanked away from her forcefully. Caroline's vision was blurred from the hit on her head but she managed to recognize Rebekah kneeling next to her and Elijah holding the other girl.

Rebekah helped Caroline to stand up and took her arm to put it around her shoulders so she was helping Caroline walking and she quickly brought her to her princess and pink bedroom.

Rebekah had heard every word that Caroline had said and she had felt sorry for the girl. It was obvious that she had been through a lot and that she was broken. She was not a shallow girl like all the others. That's why Rebekah helped her. Caroline seemed to be a nice girl. Of course, when the fight had started to become physical she had run to find one of her brothers and Elijah had been the first she found so he had been the one stopping the fight.

"Thank you, Lady Rebekah." Caroline said in a hoarse voice.

"No need to thank me, Caroline. Please call me Rebekah." She said nicely at Caroline.

Of course she heard what the slaves said during the day and she had heard that Caroline was calling Nik by his name and that she had spent the night in his room. And listening to what Caroline had said earlier she was sure that they hadn't slept together. And Rebekah knew her brother. She knew that he cared for Caroline. And if he cared for her as much as she suspected, it would be better if he didn't see Caroline like this.

Bonnie entered the room running with a few plants in her hands.

"Oh, Caroline. Wait, I'll help you." She said nicely sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm okay, Bonnie. It was just a little fight." Caroline tried to reassure Bonnie that she considered a friend now.

"Are you joking? I imagine you have a concussion or something at your head." She said panicking a little.

"No, I don't. I already had one and I felt much worse. I assure you I'm fine." She insisted.

"You should take your dress off so we can look at your stomach." Rebekah suggested nicely, smiling at Caroline.

Caroline smiled back at her. She had thought that Rebekah was a cold and mean woman but she had been wrong. She was being really nice right now. She difficultly stood up and took her dress off leaving her in nothing but the shift that arrived just above her knees that she wore under it**.**

"What are you waiting for? Take your shift off." Rebekah said frowning.

"I'm totally naked under that shift, Rebekah. It's obvious that I'm not wearing a corset and certainly not knickers." Caroline stated.

"Oh, yeah, right. Slaves don't have corsets but I thought they wore knickers?" Rebekah wondered aloud.

"Seriously? That is totally inappropriate. Only prostitutes and women of loose morals wear knickers. I might be a slave but I'm nothing near a prostitute." Caroline said a little hurt.

"Yes, you are right, sorry." Rebekah appologized.

"It's okay, look, you'll put a sheet around your hips and simply roll your shift up so it hides only your breasts." Bonnie proposed her solution after thinking a little.

Caroline grabbed the sheet Bonnie was handing her and quickly secured it around her hips not looking at what she did because everytime she tried to bend over it hurt too much. Once she was sure it wouldn't fall she rolled her shift up until it hid only her breasts and secured it as well so she didn't have to hold it all the time to be sure it would stay up.

She couldn't see her stomach because every time she tried to bend down a little to see it, it hurt too much so she stayed straight but seeing the look Rebekah and Bonnie were giving her, it must not look good.

"Do you think she has broken ribs?" Rebekah asked Bonnie worried.

Bonnie hadn't the time to respond because Caroline did it first.

"No, nothing is broken." She said really sure of herself.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asked, "Let me at least take a look." she added nicely.

"Okay you can check but nothing is broken. I had my ribs broken before I know how it feels like." She explained to both Bonnie and Rebekah who were looking at her suspiciously.

Then Rebekah and Bonnie both looked back at Caroline's body and noticed a few scars. It was obvious that Caroline was used to being hurt and it broke both girls' heart but they didn't say anything not wanting to make Caroline uncomfortable.

Caroline was still standing next to Rebekah's bed in nothing but her shift rolled up and a sheet when the door opened without even a knock and Klaus came inside.

"Rebekah, I was searching for you I wanted to..." He stopped as soon as he noticed she was not alone in her room.

Bonnie was there and she was standing in front of someone else he couldn't see. When Bonnie turned around to look at him she also took a step to the side and Klaus saw her. He saw her face first. She had blood dripping from her forehead and from her cheek and her braid was nothing but a mess anymore. He frowned and felt his blood boil. Then he realized she was wearing nothing but her hift rolled up to hide her breasts and a sheet around her hips but he couldn't appreciate the view because the only thing that he could see was the bruise she had on her stomach. It was a huge bruise. It was all over her ribcage under her breasts and stopped at her navel. He was brought back to reality when she crossed her arms over her stomach trying to hide the ugly bruise.

Caroline noticed him starring at her face and then keeping his eyes on her stomach. She couldn't see it but now she was sure that it looked bad. He looked so angry. As he was about to explode. He growled and left the room not saying a word.

Rebekah followed her brother out of her room and ran after him.

"Nik, wait. What are you doing?" She screamed after him.

When he stopped and turned around to look at her he had his hybrid's features instead of his human's.

"Who did this to her?" He nothing but growled.

Rebekah was taken aback by his anger. And she instantly knew that he cared for Caroline much more than he would admit.

"She had a fight with another slave and don't worry the other girl is also bleeding." She said trying to calm her brother a little.

"I don't want her to be bleeding, Rebekah. I want her dead." He stated fuming.

"Ask Elijah, he is the one who stopped the fight and he took the girl away." Rebekah explained to her brother.

"So it was one of Elijah's slaves." Klaus asked but with his human's features coming back.

"No, it was one of your wolves, Nik" Rebekah simply told him.

Klaus felt his blood boil once more but tried to control it this time.

"She is human. She didn't have a chance against a werewolf." He stated before turning around and leaving.

When Rebekah came back into her room, Caroline had put her dress back on and Bonnie had cleaned the blood from her face. Now they could clearly see the long cut on her forehead and the scratches on her cheek. Thanks to Bonnie's plants it would certainly not leave a scar.

Caroline was a little scared. Klaus had seemed too angry. What would he do? Was he angry because she got into a fight or because she was hurt? She didn't know but she guessed that she would learn soon enough.

* * *

Klaus was walking through the corridors searching for Elijah endlessly. He hadn't found him yet but his anger was not diminishing. Seeing Caroline the way he just did broke his heart. And what broke his heart even more was that she tried to hide her injury from him. As if she was ashamed of it.

He finally spotted his brother on the other end of the corridor. Kol and a girl that he couldn't recognize because she had her back on him were with him. He quickly reached them.

"Elijah, where is she?" He asked harshly.

At the sound of his voice the girl turned around and Klaus immediately noticed that her nose had been bleeding a few minutes ago and she had a small bruise on her cheek that could perfectly be associated to Caroline's tiny hand.

He didn't grab her right there. He was angry and the girl would surely end up dead but he wanted to know what the fight had been about.

"Are you the one who fought with Caroline?" He asked her disregarded his brothers who were both looking at him cautiously.

"Yes, Lord Niklaus, it was me." She answered scared and with a trembling voice.

"What happened?" He asked curtly trying to control himself to have the whole story before killing her.

The girl was confused that he was asking what happened and she thought that maybe he would punish only one of them instead of both if she told him that it was not her fault.

"She attacked me. She was the first one to get things physical. She slapped me hard so I was not going to let her hit me without reacting." She said trying to sound shocked that Caroline attacked her for no reason.

Klaus had a hard time keeping his anger inside, "Do you realize that she is human and you are a werewolf? She didn't stand a chance against you." he stated.

"I was not the one starting it, My Lord. She should've known better than to attack me." She tried to defend herself.

Klaus was not stupid. Caroline wouldn't have just attacked a girl like that. There was a reason behind it.

"Why did she attack you? And don't try to make me believe she did it for no reason." He snarled.

"I don't know, she just attacked me, I swear." She was almost begging for her life through this sentence.

Klaus grabbed her by the throat her threw her across the corridor. That was it.

He couldn't keep his anger down anymore. The girl was on the floor and Klaus approached her. He put one foot on her chest and growled.

"It's your last chance. Why did she attack you?" He asked knowing that she actually hadn't a chance to live no matter what.

He saw the girl's eyes widened in horror and desperation.

She started talking fast, scared. "I said she was a whore. But everyone said it because we saw her leave your room this morning. And I was the first one to get physical when she said we were poor excuses for women." She admitted thinking it would earn her to stay alive.

Klaus was so pissed off. How dare they all say that his Caroline was a whore? And how dare this girl hurt his Caroline?

"It wasn't difficult now, was it?" He asked not removing his foot from her chest. "Caroline is not a whore, do you hear me? She is not a whore. Say it." He ordered yelling and his features changing once more into his Hybrid's one.

"Ca... Caroline is not a whore." The girl said trembling and completely frightened.

"And she was right. You are a poor excuse of a woman." Klaus continued.

"She was right. I'm a poor excuse as a woman." She was now crying begging him silently to let her live.

Kol and Elijah were watching the scene bewildered on Elijah's part and attentively in Kol's. They had never seen their brother acting that way for a woman before, ever.

Klaus looked down with disdain at the girl. He couldn't even remember her name. He put a little less weight on his foot, making her believe he was letting her go and then when her face lit up, he growled, it sounded like an animal growl. And he crushed her ribcage with his foot. He looked in her eyes as she was trying to breathe and was slowly dying and agonizing. He looked as the life was slowly leaving her. He put even more pressure on his foot and he heard the cracking of her ribs breaking. He watched as she took her last breath and smirked.

"Take care of the body." He said to his brothers before leaving them and the girl's dead body.

Kol and Elijah were both shocked.

Every time Nik reacted about something regarding Caroline, Kol's suspicions grew bigger. It was obvious that she was more than a slave to his brother.

Klaus still felt angry but it was better now that she was dead. He walked toward his sister's bedroom hoping Caroline would still be there. He was going to take her directly to his bedroom, it was already late and she was surely tired.

He arrived in front of the door and it opened just when he was about to enter. Caroline stepped out of it with Bonnie.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Bonnie said before hugging her and leaving.

Caroline looked up at his eyes and noticed a little anger when he looked at her wounds but she disregarded it because he was much less angry than earlier.

"Come on, love. Let's go to my room." He told her nicely.

Caroline looked around and no one was in the corridor, they were alone.

"I...um, I'm going to sleep in my own room tonight, Klaus." She answered hesitant.

Klaus noticed the way she looked around to be sure no one was around. He was disappointed that she wouldn't spend the night with him when this morning she had looked so happy when he proposed her.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked not really sure. Of course he did something wrong, he just killed someone but she didn't know that.

Caroline saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt a little bad about it.

"No, no you didn't. It's not you. It's me. I... I don't want others to think that I offer you my body to have advantages." She tried to explain.

Klaus felt the anger hitting him once more. Of course Caroline was not offering her body to have advantages.

"You shouldn't care about what they say, love." He tried to convince her.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. If you would excuse me, I'm tired so I'll go to bed now. Goodbye." She quickly left before he could say something else.

Klaus was about to follow her when Rebekah came out of her room.

"Nik, wait. Let her go." Rebekah told her brother.

"What do you want Rebekah?" He asked her annoyed.

"I heard everything. I heard what they said about her and what she told them to defend herself." Rebekah stated. Klaus didn't say anything waiting for her to go on, so she did. "Did you know that she was not only hurt physically but also mentally? She told them she tried to take her own life, more than once." Rebekah said watching the sadness in her brother's face.

As Rebekah talked, Klaus felt his chest tightened from sadness. This beautiful and strong woman had tried to take her own life. He hadn't imagined that. He remembered what Bonnie had told him the first day she was here. She was broken. Bonnie had been right. Caroline was broken but he would try to fix her. She deserved everything the world had to offer.

Klaus simply said goodbye at his little sister before leaving her. He went directly in his room. As he entered his bed her perfume hit his nose and he smiled.

* * *

Caroline arrived in her room and put her nightgown on. She went in front of the mirror and looked at her face. When she saw herself like this she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. She hadn't missed looking like this. But she was used to it. She had been so happy during this first week and few days. She had been able to keep her face intact.

When a sob left her mouth her stomach hurt. She took her dress and put it up to see her stomach in the mirror. She touched the bruise and flinched from the pain. The bruise was huge and ugly but not the worse she ever had.

She quickly let her dress down, dried her tears and went into her small bed.

She wanted to be in his big bed. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to smell his scent and feel his strong arms envelop her. She knew that without him she would spend a horrible night. She needed him.

She tried to ignore it and closed her eyes, after half an hour she eventually fell asleep. And as predicted, Tyler's face came haunting her.

She was asleep when her door opened. Klaus came inside and looked at Caroline. She was moaning and clutching her sheet so hard that her knuckles were white. He had heard her back in his room and had tried to ignore it but he found it impossible.

He quietly approached the small bed that looked uncomfortable next to his. He touched her small fist that was around the sheet and she unclenched it waking up at his touch.

She looked up confused and when she recognized Klaus she relaxed a little.

"What are you doing here?" She asked whispering.

"You were having a nightmare. Here, leave me a little room." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

She did as he asked and pushed herself closer to the wall so there was a small space for him to come next to her. He climbed into her bed and under the sheet.

"It's not as comfortable and big as your bed." She stated a little nervous that he would change his mind and leave.

Klaus smiled and looked at her, "I guess we'll have to stay close." he said.

Caroline smiled and waited for him to settle down next to her. He shifted a little in the small bed and once he was comfortable enough he looked up at Caroline to see that she had her back turned to him. Like the night before he put his arm around her waist but as he did so she hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized scolding himself silently for hurting her.

Caroline noticed that Klaus was scared to touch her not wanting to hurt her so she turned around to face him and wrapped her arm around him putting her head on his shoulder. Klaus followed suit and wrapped his arm around her but this time not touching her stomach because she was facing him.

Klaus looked down at Caroline and touched lightly the cut on her forehead.

"How did she do that?" He asked calmly.

"She slammed my head in the wall." Caroline answered as calmly as he did.

"Don't ever hide from me Caroline. Like you did earlier with your bruise." He said with a sweetness and sincerity that Caroline had never heard from him. She simply nodded.

Klaus took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. Caroline felt her heartbeat fastening and little butterflies in her stomach. He was so sweet end tender with her. He was far from the monster people said he was. He was far from the heartless man people saw.

As he let go of her head, instead of putting it back on his shoulder Caroline came closer and kissed his cheek saying goodbye and then put it back on his shoulder. Klaus could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. He smiled and said goodbye before closing his eyes and trusting himself that he wouldn't hurt Caroline. Because awake or asleep, he knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. He knew what was happening and even if he wanted to stop it he couldn't. She already was under his skin and flowing through his veins. And he knew that, even if he would never admit it, he was starting to fall for her.

* * *

**What did you think ? Don't forget to leave me a review to tell me your thoughts. I love you all ;)**

**Next chapter we'll see mostly Klaroline but also a little Kol/Caroline (friendship, of course) and a little Kol/Bonnie. Klaus will be all sweet in chapter 11.**

**I just started to use tumblr last night so I don't know how it works yet. I'm trying to figure it out. But I already posted 1 of my videos. Once I'll fully understand it I'll post things about this story. You can go check if you want ant tell me what you think about my video. I'm anaelletvd on it. I also have klarolineanaelle but I only posted one picture a while ago but I don't know yet on which one I'l talk about this story :)**


End file.
